Sangre Seraphim: Reino Inmortal TRADUCCIÓN
by Aisha810
Summary: Todo comenzó con una esperanza, un deseo y una oportunidad de ver el sol y sentir el viento, pero terminó en tragedia. Cuatro años después de perderlo todo, Mika y Yuu tratan de vengar a su familia y proteger a la humanidad. Pero deberán enfrentarse a varias pruebas, mientras el peso de aprender a diferenciar entre un aliado y un enemigo se hace presente junto a un oscuro secreto.
1. Capítulo 1: Los dos ángeles

**Anuncios y eso...**

Hola a todos! Bueno esta es la primera vez que voy a publicar aquí, pero no se trata de un historia propia sino de la **traducción** de la historia **"** **Seraphim Blood: Immortal Reign"** de ShadowDragon94

La historia original es en inglés, pero le pedí permiso al autor para traducirla y que todos los fans de Owari no Seraph puedan disfrutar de esta increíble historia! Y si no me creen, revisen todos los likes y reviews que tiene jeje

Sin más que decir, les voy a dejar el primer capitulo. Es muy probable que me demore en publicar porque en realidad todavía no termino de traducir toda la historia, pero quería publicar el primer capítulo porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé con la traducción pero por diferentes motivos (estudios, trabajo, etc.) no he podido dedicarme a traducir como me gustaría :'( PERO ahora que ya publiqué el primer capítulo, siento que mi compromiso es mayor con todos ustedes :)

Una vez más, esta historia **NO ME PERTENECE,** es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** Su autor original es **ShadowDragon94.** Yo solo soy alguien que decidió tomar el reto y traducirla.

Bueno ahora sí, les dejo el primer capítulo... y cualquier error, disculpen!

 **CAPÍTULO 1: LOS DOS ÁNGELES**

 _Todo comenzó con un deseo. Un deseo de cambiar el estado actual de las cosas. Se convirtió en una misión para salvarse. Y pasó a ser más que un viaje a través de oscuros giros y vueltas, e imponentes estructuras góticas. Ese deseo los llevó a un hermoso cuarto blanco que les suspiraba libertad a sus tristes y temerosas existencias. Llevaba a sonrisas y esperanza. Y a saber que nuevamente el sol estaría sobre ellos. Pero también los llevó a algo más: a la miseria._

 _"_ _Te lo ruego… ¡DÉJALOS EN PAZ!"_

 _Esto condujo a un derramamiento de sangre, a lágrimas, a corazones palpitando incontrolablemente y a una temblor lleno de ira. Todo al mismo tiempo. Recordaban cómo el piso de color blanco perla se manchó de sangre y del dolor que sus cuerpos dejaron sobre él. Recordaron cuando se vieron el uno al otro, y observaron ese mismo desconcierto plasmado en ojos azul zafiro y verde esmeralda. Para ellos, esto pudo haber significado su muerte, pero escucharon un chasquido seguido del sonido de una bala. Alguien aún sangraba y fue arrastrado hacia la espalda de otro mientras corrían por un túnel. Un túnel que cambió de piedras a suciedad, enredaderas, luces tenues y que dio rienda suelta a un aire helado, y posteriormente a nieve. Se desplomaron por una colina y aterrizaron en el hielo que se había formado por encima del suelo. Se acurrucaron por el frío, creyendo fielmente que este era su fin._

 _"_ _Estamos afuera… estaremos bien."_

 _Continuaron diciendo eso hasta que escucharon el sonido de unas pisadas. Sus ojos cansados y moribundos miraron hacia arriba para ver a unas personas vestidas de negro. Rápidamente se acercaron a ellos, los abrigaron, los llevaron a un auto y lentamente, los sacaron del infierno en el que habían vivido por cuatro años. Ojos azules se posaron sobre el otro (unos ojos apagados, pero endurecidos), mientras dejaban sus pasados atrás y se dirigían hacia un futuro que por ahora, era desconocido._

 _Ese día, el día en que tuvieron esperanza, viajaron y lucharon por su libertad, también fue el día en el que Yuuichiro y Mikaela Hyakuya lo perdieron todo. Todo menos a ellos. Ahora eran dos hermanos enfrentándose a un mundo desconocido donde todo lo que una vez pensaron que era mentira, emergería como una realidad más cruel que la que habían dejado atrás. Pero ambos sabían lo que ese escape, lo que esa abrumadora pérdida significaba. Ellos lucharían, no solo por venganza, sino por un futuro donde otras personas no perdieran a sus seres queridos a causa de demonios chupa-sangre._

 ** _"_** ** _¡Juro que los haré pagar!"_**

 **CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS: ESCUELA SECUNDARIA DE SHIBUYA**

"En serio… ¿por qué siempre tienes que estar tan molesto con Guren?" preguntó un adolescente rubio de ojos azules mientras caminaba junto a su hermano.

"Porque no solo se burla del hecho de que tengo problemas para hacer amigos... lo que me parece bastante imprudente por cierto, sino que también se burla de mi vida personal… ¡y de la tuya también! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?" Un par de ojos azules miraron a otros de color verde esmeraldas y luego sonrió.

"¿Otras vez te llamó chico virgen?" Yuuichiro Hyakuya, el muchacho de 16 años y de cabello negro, viró sus ojos.

"¿Y cuando dejó de llamarnos así?" escucharon una risilla.

"¡Vaya! Ustedes dos son sus favoritos y creo que ya puedo ver por qué!" ambos se giraron para ver a la chica de cabello lavanda y ojos marrones mejor conocida como Shinoa Hiiragi.

"¿Recuérdame cómo es que terminaste siguiéndonos?" preguntó Yuu mientras miraba a la chica.

"Pues por alguna razón, el Teniente Coronel Guren piensa que ninguno de ustedes podría soportar la presión de estar en la Compañía Demonio Lunar… Además, me dijeron que si ustedes dos no logran hacer un amigo, ¡su periodo de prueba sería extendido!" Shinoa parecía disfrutar el momento y de la expresión de shock que se formó en los rostros de los hermanos después de decir eso.

"¿QUÉ?" ella puso un dedo en sus labios.

"Al igual que yo, saben muy bien lo que eso significa: dijo que no necesitábamos chicos vírgenes que no pudieran hacer amigos o tener una relación en nuestra unidad," afirmó.

"Shinoa, eres una maldita." Ella parpadeó ligeramente para parecer inocente.

"¡Oh Yuu eres tan lindo!" Dijo riendo.

"Mejor vámonos Yuu. Sabemos que ella no nos dejará en paz, así que es mejor dejar de perder el tiempo." Dijo Mika mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Yuu.

"Sí…"

Shinoa los siguió, esperando poder vigilarlos a medida que regresaban a sus dormitorios. De repente, los miró con cierta duda: siempre habían estado el uno al lado del otro… incluso desde el día en que Guren los encontró en la nieve y a las afueras de la ciudad después de haber escapado de los vampiros. Tenía que admitir que después de haber escuchado la historia de su escape (y lo que ocurrió durante ese momento), sintió algo semejante al dolor por ellos. Ambos siempre parecían tan fuertes y tercos que nunca hubiera creído que los hermanos habían pasado por algo tan terrible.

 _"_ _Ser demasiado bromista con ellos me hace sentir algo incómoda. Me preocupa decir algo que los vaya a lastimar."_

Miró a Mika: rubio, con un corte que hacía que su cabello pareciera un manojo de plumas, y brillantes ojos azules. Era guapo y dulce. Algo que la mayoría de las personas admiraban de él era su amabilidad, incluso en el campo de batalla. Asimismo, era un hábil luchador y trabajaba mejor con su hermano.

Ahora, la atención de Shinoa se dirigió hacia él: Yuuichiro Hyakuya era completamente opuesto a su hermano Mika. Tenía la piel un poco más bronceada, el cabello negro con un desordenado corte que enmarcaba su rostro (y que a veces lo hacía parecer demasiado inocente para su propio bien), y amplios y brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda que causaban que las personas se congelaran cada vez que los miraba directamente a los ojos. Sonrió un poco debido a lo que escuchaba a menudo sobre ellos: guapos, fuertes, extrañamente amables pero un poco distantes y tercos.

"¿Entonces hoy van a entrenar, harán su tarea, comerán algo y se irán a dormir como siempre?" preguntó ella. Incluso sin tener que mirar, sabía que Yuu estaba haciendo una mueca y gruñendo un poco.

"¿En serio vas a seguirnos?" Preguntó incrédulo.

"Jajaja ̴ Dudo que estuviera gastando mi tiempo con los dos problemáticos si no tuviera que vigilarlos como lo ordenó el Teniente Coronel." Ojos verdes la miraron fijamente.

"¿Puedes largarte? ¡Ya entendimos! ¡Tenemos que seguir sus estúpidos requerimientos!" Dijo exaltado mientras Mika sonreía.

"Podrán ser estúpidos, pero quiere enseñarles el significado de trabajo en equipo y compañerismo en vez de que solo trabajen entre ustedes dos." Afirmó con simplicidad la chica de cabello lavanda.

"Entonces en otras palabras, ¿quiere mantenernos fuera del camino porque no trabajamos bien con otras personas además de nosotros?... Genial… Yuu, creo que tenemos que trabajar en esto." El muchacho de cabello negro frunció el ceño.

"¿Nosotros? ¿Hacer amigos? Leíste nuestros archivos, sabes lo que nos pasó ¿y piensas que simplemente deberíamos hacer amigos y ya?... Sí claro…" Shinoa sonrió ante lo dicho por Yuu.

"Podrías esforzarte un poco más, ¿sabes?" dijo ella.

"No necesito a otras personas. Yo tengo mi familia". Mika asintió junto a su hermano y ella suspiró.

"Entonces, sean bienvenidos a lo que será 'el resto de sus vidas' hasta que terminen la escuela." Les dijo. Ojos azules y verdes se entrecerraron. Shinoa los miró fijamente con un poco de sorpresa. ¿Quién diría que hasta Mika pudiera verse tan enojado?

"¡Como si de verdad me fuera a quedar aquí!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de verse el uno al otro.

"Ahora entiendo por qué trabajan tan bien juntos. Son muy unidos." Yuu miró hacia un lado y empezó a caminar fuera del edificio.

"Eso pasa cuando sangras con alguien…"

Shinoa estaba empezando a pensar que Guren se estaba divirtiendo un poco (demasiado) con los hermanos Hyakuya. Ambos eran increíbles trabajando juntos. Eran grandes luchadores, tenían una gran fuerza de voluntad y eran más valientes de lo que ella misma se consideraba. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que quizás halar algunos hilos por ellos sería de alguna utilidad. Cuando empezó a seguirlos de nuevo, se escuchó un estruendo y miraron hacia atrás para ver a un chico ser lanzado al piso y el pie de otro sobre su cabeza. Shinoa regresó a ver a los dos hermanos, quienes a duras penas miraron al chico mientras protestaba.

 _"_ _¿No lo van a ayudar? ¿Realmente no les importan otras personas?"_ Shinoa pensó mientras Yuu se encogía de hombros y Mika lo regresó a ver.

"Vamos, ¿pensé que querías que seamos amigos?" dijo el chico mientras el otro lo veía débilmente.

"Por favor, para." Los dos hermanos vieron a los chicos antes de mirarse el uno al otro de nuevo.

"¿Deberíamos?". Preguntó Mika. Yuu viró sus ojos.

"Ya que. ¡Oigan idiotas!"

Los tres chicos los regresaron a ver mientras ellos se acercaban. Yuu miró al chico que estaba en el suelo, quien también los miró fijamente y lleno de duda, mientras esperaban para ver qué estaban tramando los otros tres. Shinoa vio a los dos hermanos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Al menos pueden hacer una buena acción después de todo."

"¿Qué quieren mocosos?" Mika y Yuu se miraron rápidamente para regresar a ver a los tres chicos, y al chico que estaba en el piso.

"Ves, por esto es que me gustan los bravucones – son simples y tontos," dijo Yuu.

"¿Tontos? Veo que tenemos un chico rudo aquí y su amigo…" Mika inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y rio.

"Soy su hermano, idiota."

"Te dije que eran tontos"

"¿Acaso quieren pelear?"

"¡Vamos!" Mika y Yuu se prepararon para pelear contra los otros tres, confiando plenamente en las habilidades del otro. Hasta que cierta persona habló.

"¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Involucrar a un civil en una contienda extenderá su periodo de prueba." Dijo Shinoa con un tono pensativo.

"¿QUÉ?" y el sonido de un puñete golpeando se hizo presente.

{ALGO DE TIEMPO DESPUÉS}

Shinoa intentó dejar de reír al ver a Yuu, Mika y el chico al que habían estado molestando antes cargar snacks mientras se dirigían de regreso al salón donde Yamanaka y sus dos amigos los estaban esperando. De lo que podía mencionar hasta el momento, era que los hermanos Hyakuya se habían enojado fácil y rápidamente el día de hoy. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Yuu, quien estaba apretando una lata de cola con suficiente fuerza como para hacerla explotar. Simplemente ya no podía contener las ganas de reír que tenía.

"Te odio Shinoa," dijo Yuu mientras levantaba el puño donde tenía agarrada la lata para golpearla en la cabeza.

"Lo siento, por favor perdónenme." Ella sintió cómo un alivio la llenaba cuando Yuu y Mika dirigieron su atención al otro chico.

"¿Podrías dejar de disculparte cada dos segundos?" dijo Yuu exaltado, y el chico de cabello marrón hizo una expresión de dolor.

"No era mi intención meterlos en problemas… tengo un favor que pedirle a Yamanaka y no es fácil apelar a su lado bueno." Explicó.

"¿Y qué eres? ¿su admirador o algo así?" el chico negó con la cabeza mientras caminaban.

"No, lo que pasa es que… reprobé el examen de admisión para la Armada Imperial Demoniaca y cuando escuché que Yamanaka estaba siendo considerado para la Compañía Demonio Lunar por sus puntajes pensé que tenía conexiones y que podría conseguirme una segunda oportunidad…" los dos hermanos lo miraron sobresaltados.

"¿Qué? ¿Están admitiendo a ese tipo? ¡Ni siquiera a nosotros nos dejan entrar!" dijo Mika.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpido Guren, te haré pagar por esto!" Yuu había dejado caer las latas que estaba cargando mientras que Mika hacía lo que podía para calmar a su hermano menor.

 _"_ _Ese Guren de verdad sabe tomar las 'mejores decisiones' cuando se refiere a nosotros." Los pensamientos de Mika fueron interrumpidos por Yuu cuando éste respiró profundamente y miró al otro chico._

"Bueno de cualquier manera, ¿quién eres?" Preguntó él. Ojos color verde oliva, lejos de ser tan brillantes o intensos como los de él, lo regresaron a ver. Yuu se sintió un poco culpable por haberle gritado como lo hizo, pero honestamente tenía todos los deseos del mundo de hacerlo pagar a Guren por haberlo hecho gastar cuatro años de su vida, y de la de Mika.

"Soy Saotome Yoichi – estoy en su clase, pero solo conozco sus apellidos." Respondió.

"Yo soy Hyakuya Mikalea. Es un placer conocerte en vez de chocarnos contra ti en clases por accidente." Yoichi tomó la mano del rubio y la sacudió gentilmente.

"Noté que tu… amigo? Hermano? Te llama Mika. ¿Te dicen así normalmente?" preguntó Yoichi.

"Sí… y el señor con mal carácter de aquí es mi hermano…" Mika lo regresó a ver y él suspiró.

"Hyakuya Yuuichiro." Le tendió la mano y Yoichi la sacudió.

"Gusto en conocerte… am…" Yuu lo miró extrañado y Mika sonrió.

"Se está preguntando sobre tus ojos, Yuu". Dijo tranquilamente. El chico de cabello negro suspiró.

"Sí, son naturales. Los de Mika también". Yoichi, al igual que Shinoa, quien se les había unido, sonrió.

"Les preguntan mucho eso porque parecen extranjeros". Respondió ella.

"Mira quién habla cabeza de uva"

"Las personas piensan que mi cabello es lindo, ¡gracias!". Dijo Shinoa altivamente. Yuu se ruborizó un poco y Mika sonrió mientras que su hermano giraba su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

"Como sea, ¿por qué quieres unirte a la Armada Imperial Demoniaca? Yoichi suspiró.

"Quiero tomar venganza… verán… hace cuatro años, mi hermana fue asesinada por un vampiro y quiero vengar su muerte…"

Yuu resopló mientras recogía una lata de café del suelo y golpeó a Yoichi en la cabeza con ella antes de regresar a ver la lata que tenía en la mano. Mika frunció el ceño sabiendo que estaba recordando detalles de su propio escape. Aún se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido después de haber sido apuñalado en el estómago por Ferid. (De algún modo había logrado seguir viviendo, pero por ningún motivo Yuu discutiría lo que le pasó antes de que él despertara en el hospital. Por eso, asumió que la Armada le brindó tratamiento). Ojos verde esmeralda lo vieron y luego a Yoichi.

"No te molestes en tomar venganza… tu hermana no lo querría… ya no está". Tiró la lata en la bolsa que Yoichi cargaba en sus brazos y miró a su hermano.

"Además, debiluchos como tú no durarían ni un día… necesitamos matarlos, no alimentarlos." Dicho eso, comenzó a alejarse.

"Yuu…"

Antes de que Mika pudiera decir algo, hubo un gran estruendo. El sonido de una sirena, una alarma a todo volumen y humo filtrándose del edificio de la escuela causó que todos se conmocionaran un poco. Mika y Yuu se vieron el uno al otro rápidamente, sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer. Mientras tanto, Shinoa escuchaba lo que decían las voces que venían de los altos parlantes: un vampiro había escapado del Centro de Investigación Biológica e ingresado a la escuela. Yoichi miró a los hermanos con duda hasta que se dio cuenta de lo estaban planeando hacer.

"¡Ustedes tres vayan a un lugar seguro! ¡Llamaré a la Compañía Demonio Lunar!" ordenó Shinoa.

"¡Olvídalo! Acabaré con el vampiro yo mismo" dicho esto, Yuu corrió dejándolos atrás y Mika frunció el ceño.

"Idiota…" corrió detrás de su hermano mientras que Yoichi y Shinoa se quedaron allí, viéndolos dirigirse al edificio.

"¿En qué están pensando? Acaso… ¡Aah!" Yoichi y Shinoa dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás luego de que Yuu pisara una lata de cola que ahora estaba dando vueltas sin control y rociando una sustancia pegajosa.

"¡Idiotas dobles!"

Mientras una multitud de estudiantes intentaba evacuar, Yuu y Mika subían a toda velocidad hacia los pisos superiores de la escuela. Mika seguía a su hermano mientras se preguntaba si el muchacho de cabello negro tenía alguna idea de lo que podrían hacer. Aunque eran buenos peleando, ninguno de ellos poseía el equipo demoniaco necesario para acabar con los vampiros. No obstante, no iba a dejar que su hermano luche solo contra un vampiro. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado hasta sus casilleros. Observó a su hermano, quien abrió su casillero y sacó dos artículos: una katana de tipo estándar que se les entregaba a los miembros de la Armada Imperial Demoniaca, y una pistola antigua de colores blanco, negro y dorado que se había robado de la casa de Ferid en su intento de escape.

Yuu le entregó una segunda katana a Mika y posteriormente se guardó el arma en su bolsillo trasero. Puso una mano en la espada que tenía a su costado, le asintió con la cabeza y se dio vuelta. Sinceramente, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer con él? Lo siguió silenciosamente mientras buscaban a la bestia. Eso, hasta que escucharon un grito proveniente de una de las aulas. Siguiendo aquel sonido, entraron a su salón solo para encontrarse con una vampiresa ligeramente demacrada y de cabello color rosado a punto de morder la garganta de a una chica. El sonido del metal abandonando la madera llegó a los oídos de la vampiresa y de Mika, quienes en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Yuu había desenvainado su espada. Mika hizo lo mismo y se preparó para pelear cuando escucharon a alguien hablar.

"Ustedes dos…" Vieron a Yamanaka quien también se los quedó mirando. Mientras que Mika observaba entre él, la vampiresa y la chica sobre el escritorio; Yuu mantuvo sus ojos sobre la vampiresa, con su largo cabello rosado que colgaba sobre el rostro de la chica.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo… desde que vimos un vampiro, cierto Mika? Lo miró.

"Tienes mucha razón".

"¿Oh en serio?" preguntó la vampiresa.

"Sí… ¡y voy a matarte!"

"Por nuestra familia".

Ambos atacaron a la vampiresa con sus espadas y permanecieron en el lugar donde ésta había estado parada: por encima de la chica.

"¡Asquerosos humanos!"

Escucharon un estruendo detrás de ellos, y se giraron para esquivar a la vampiresa que se dirigía hacia ellos con mucha fuerza y arrojándoles objetos raros mientras intentaban descender al suelo o golpearla. Ella sonrió vagamente mientras que los hermanos lograban esquivar un escritorio y una silla lanzados en su dirección antes de preparar otro ataque mientras corrían. Mika se dirigió a su izquierda y Yuu a su derecha, y fue en ese momento cuando su espada cortó el brazo derecho de la vampiresa. Ésta recogió la extremidad amputada y saltó de regreso al escritorio donde se encontraba la chica quien soltó un quejido.

"Ahh… ¡auxilio!" Mika posó sus ojos sobre la vampiresa mientras que Yuu observaba a Yamanaka.

"¡Yamanaka! ¡Toma a esa chica y salgan de aquí! ¡Rápido! Eres un candidato para la Compañía del Demonio Lunar, ¿no? ¡Date prisa!" gritó.

"Pero… ¡estaba mintiendo!" Ambos se lo quedaron viendo.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Pensé que si decía eso, todos en la escuela me tendrían miedo…"

"¡Maldito idiota!" sus atenciones regresaron a la vampiresa.

"¡Conoce tu lugar, ganado!" gruñó ella mientras volvía a unir su brazo a su cuerpo. "¡Si su intención es interferir, entonces no perderé tiempo jugando con mi comida!"

Corrió hacia los dos hermanos, pero lograron esquivarla. Mika descendió cerca de la chica mientras que Yuu bloqueó el ataque de la vampiresa. Ella pasó por encima de él y aterrizó junto a la chica, solo para que Mika la apuñalara en el muslo. Ella siseó del dolor y Mika tomó a la chica y miró a su hermano.

"¡La llevaré a un lugar seguro! ¡Dale su merecido Yuu!" Mika salió rápidamente del salón con la chica y Yuu asintió mientras la vampiresa se giraba hacia él.

"Supongo que tendré que conformarme con tu sangre." Dijo la vampiresa de forma simple.

"¡Como si fuera a permitirlo!" la atacó, hiriéndola en el costado.

La vampiresa le lanzó otro ataque y él la apuñaló a través del pecho antes de dispararle con su arma mientras ella sonreía y lo atacaba de nuevo. Ella agarró a Yuu del cabello y éste gruñó enfadado mientras sentía la respiración de la vampiresa correr a través de su cuello. Se preparó para sentir dolor, solo para quedar en shock cuando el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose se hicieron presentes, y alguien la golpeó y quitó de encima de él.

"¿Estás bien?" sus ojos se agrandaron.

"¡¿Yoichi?!"

"Niñito…" La vampiresa fue por él, pero Yuu se interpuso en el camino bloqueando el ataque con su espada. Se alejó de ella y miró rápidamente a Yoichi.

"Yoichi, buen trabajo… eso fue increíble." La vampiresa siseó.

"¡Gracias! Pero para eso están los amigos, ¿no?" Yuu lo regresó a ver mientras que la vampiresa saltó hacia él y lo agarró por la garganta.

"¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TI!"

Debido a su fuerza y velocidad, arrastró a Yuu por el suelo hasta que sintió que algo detrás de él se quebrantaba y, entonces, el sonido del cristal quebrándose llegó a sus oídos. En ese momento, sintió que el aire corría rápidamente y escuchó el sonido de ramas de árboles partiéndose al chocarse contra ellas. Escuchó a Yoichi gritar su apellido mientras se golpeaba con un arbusto y luego con el suelo, lo que provocó que sintiera que todo el oxígeno alojado en sus pulmones se saliera de golpe mientras miraba a la vampiresa que ahora estaba encima de él mirándolo ferozmente.

Estaba inmovilizado y lo sabía. La vampiresa rio cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido apuñalada en el estómago y él gruño de la frustración.

"Buen intento, ¿de verdad pensaste que eso me mataría? ¡Por favor! Soy más fuerte que eso…"

"Sí claro…" sonrió como una maniática.

"Creo que me acabo de ganar un bocadillo para el camino, y tu sangre huele delicioso." Gruñó.

Mientras estas palabras abandonaban su boca, el sonido de una espada perforando algo llegó a sus oídos, y los ojos de la vampiresa se agrandaron. Dolor y conmoción se reflejaban en ellos al ver la brillante katana de color negro y rojo que había perforado su pecho.

"Perdón… ¿qué decías?" dijo una voz sarcástica.

"¿Cómo… Cómo es que tienes un arma maldita?" la vampiresa se puso de pie con dolor mientras que un ruido semejante a algo desintegrándose vino del hombre de cabello negro parado detrás de ella.

"Vaya… cómo han caído los poderosos. Eres patética." Dijo.

Y con un simple movimiento rápido de su espada, la vampiresa se desvaneció en una nube de cenizas naranjas y negras, mientras que las ropas que llevaba puesta caían al suelo.

"¡Y hablando de patéticos… ¿en qué estabas pensando?! ¿Cómo planeabas acabar con ella con una espada normal y sin maldición? ¿O qué? ¿Esperabas que te venga a salvar?

"¡Como sea! ¡Ya la tenía! Estaba a punto de atacar."

"Claro", dijo él.

"¡Es verdad!"

"Aja… de todas formas… tengo que admitir que lo hiciste muy bien solo… ¿o Mika te ayudó? Como sea, lo hiciste bastante bien para ser un niño. Gracias a ti, el daño general fue mínimo. Y además de eso, salvaste a todos tus amigos de la escuela." Dijo con una sonrisa presumida.

Cuatro personas estaban paradas detrás de él. A la izquierda, estaba una chica con el cabello largo y de color rojo. La que estaba al lado de ella, tenía el cabello marrón y estaba sosteniendo un libro con cubierta roja en sus brazos. La siguiente, otra chica con el cabello negro y con los brazos detrás de ella; y a su lado, un hombre alto y de cabello rubio ligeramente largo y recogido en una cola de caballo baja, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"Espera… esa es la Compañía Demonio Lunar. Sí… bueno no me interesa hacer amigos." Se puso de pie para mirarlos. El hombre de cabello negro sonrió de lado mientras que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de Yuu, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Sintió una pequeña expresión de sorpresa formarse en su rostro en el momento en que vio a Shinoa parada junto al hombre alto y rubio y haciéndole de la mano antes de acercarse. Hizo un sonido de molestia por lo que se estaba imaginando que diría.

"Oye, ¡ya viste lo que podemos hacer! ¡Podemos matar vampiros sin ningún problema! ¡Así que ya déjanos formar parte de la compañía!" Se deslizó por una pendiente para hacerle frente al hombre de cabello negro, quien sonrió.

"Lo siento, pero tengo una estricta política de no trabajar con lobos solitarios," dijo.

"Jaja ̴ eso es realmente divertido viniendo del más grande lobo solitario de la Armada Imperial." Yuu le echó un vistazo a la expresión presumida de Shinoa – conociéndola perfectamente bien - mientras que el hombre de cabello negro la regresó a ver.

"¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó él.

"No señor." Viró la cara mientras Yuu se les acercaba.

"De todas formas Yuu, las reglas que te proporcionó Shinoa se mantienen: si no puedes hacer un amigo en esta escuela, y eso también va para Mika, no les permitiré unirse a la Compañía Demonio Lunar," dijo.

"¡Guren! ¿Qué pasa, por qué quieres forzarnos a hacer amigos aquí?" se giraron para ver a Mika caminando hacia ellos.

"No es que algo como eso nos fuera a ayudar a matar vampiros, en realidad" dijo Yuu mientras su hermano se paraba junto a él. De repente, se escucharon unos pasos.

"¡Oh! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Ambos están bien! ¡Pensé que habías muerto, Yuu!" Mika observó cómo el chico saltó por encima de la baranda y se deslizó por la pendiente hacia su hermano, perdiendo el equilibrio en el camino. Mika se hizo a un lado a lo que Yoichi dio un salto hacia Yuu, haciéndolos caer. El resonante golpe del cráneo contra el pavimento le permitió saber que su hermano lo regañaría por eso después.

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó Guren. Mika miró a su hermano con preocupación y luego a Yoichi, quien tenía los ojos llorosos y abrazaba a Yuu como si se tratara de un gatito perdido. Este iba a ser un año largo, simplemente lo sabía.

"Su amigo aparentemente… o amante", dijo Shinoa. Mika le lanzó una mirada y ella rio diciendo que solo estaba bromeando.

"Ah… ¿Yuu? ¿Oye? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia!" Mika suspiró mientras tomaba a Yuu y lo sentaba un poco, mientras que Yoichi se disculpaba y lloraba por el claro hecho de haberlo noqueado.

"Ahora que hemos cumplido con tus requerimientos, _Guren…_ tendrás que cumplir con tu parte del trato, Teniente Coronel" dijo Mika presumidamente. Se sintió sorpresivamente bien ver esa cara conmocionada.

"¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bromeando?"

{ … }

 _"_ _Cada vez que cierro mis ojos… siempre veo la misma escena. Los rostros sonrientes de nuestros queridos amigos, nuestra familia… me pregunto si Mika también los ve… y entonces…"_

 _"_ _Uff, ¡nos tenías preocupados Yuu! Pero me alegra de que hayas hecho un nuevo amigo." Era la voz de Akane junto con su cálida sonrisa._

 _"_ _Cómo es que aún ustedes…"_

 _"_ _Ahora ya podemos dejar de preocuparnos por ti. ¿No lo entiendes? No queremos que vivas por venganza. Mika y tú son demasiado buenos para eso."_

 _"_ _Pero nosotros…" ella negó con la cabeza._

 _"_ _Escucha, necesitas cuidar bien de Mika, de ti mismo y de tu nuevo amigo… ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, tenemos que irnos…"_

 _"_ _¡Espera! ¡Akane! ¿A qué te refieres con que tienen que irse?" se giró para sonreírme._

 _"_ _A que… estás en buenas manos, Yuu… Mika también. Ya no nos necesitas más."_

 _"_ _Por favor, no nos dejen aquí. ¡Siempre los vamos a necesitar, por favor!" se giró para irse con los demás._

 _"_ _Adiós, Yuu…"_

 _"_ _¡Espera! ¡Regresa! ¡AKANE!"_

{ … }

Yuu abrió sus ojos. Su brazo estaba estirado hacia el techo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en una habitación de hospital y que alguien lo observaba. Giró un poco su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Mika, quien le sonrió y puso una mano sobre su cabeza (un gesto confortante al que se había acostumbrado) y escuchó una voz llena de felicidad.

"¡Hyakuya! ¡Gracias a Dios! Mira Shinoa, finalmente pudo despertar." La voz de Yoichi se hizo presente y comprendió por qué estaba en el hospital en primer lugar. Shinoa lo miró y sonrió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ellos.

"Ya era hora…" Mika suspiró mientras la veía.

"¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?" ojos azules miraron a un par color verde esmeralda.

"En primer lugar, es bueno saber que no tienes ningún tipo de daño cerebral debido al golpe que recibiste de Yoichi." Dijo Mika.

"¡Lo siento!" Yuu gruñó.

"¡Deja de disculparte!" el chico de cabello marrón bajó la mirada, y Shinoa rio un poco.

"Bueno, tengo buenas noticias. A partir de hoy, ustedes dos están asignados a la Unidad de Exterminio de Vampiros", dijo Shinoa.

"¿Qué?" los dos hermanos la miraron asombrados.

"¡Felicidades Yuu! ¡Mika! ¡Eso es genial!" Yuu lo miró.

"Ah… gracias, supongo…"

"Casi lo olvido, tu enlistamiento también fue aceptado. Bienvenido a la Armada, Yoichi. Los tres causaron una gran impresión en sus compañeros, pusieron sus vidas en juego y lucharon valientemente por personas que ni siquiera conocen. Caballeros, bienvenidos a la Compañía Demonio Lunar." Dijo ella.

"A partir de ahora, son de los nuestros." Ella extendió su mano sobre la cama y Yoichi puso la suya sobre la de ella, seguido de Mika. Yuu se los quedó viendo mientras ellos sonreían.

"Vamos, tú también Yuu", dijo Yoichi.

"Ahh… esto es tan estúpido…" los miró de nuevo y suspiró.

"Vamos Yuu", Mika lo animó y volvió a suspirar.

"Bien…" puso su mano sobre la de todos y sintió de nuevo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. "¿Feliz?"

{ … }

 _El blanco mezclado. La jaula del ave en la esquina. Y la flor que en un latido florece. Las voces abandonadas, mareadas por una sombra de recuerdos._

{ ….. }

Bueno ahí tienen el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado!

Por cierto, esta historia tendrá Yuunoa (YuuxShinoa) y Mitka (MikaxMitsuba). Cualquier queja con el autor! Recuerden que yo solo estoy traduciendo!

Y nada.. les voy a dejar un:

 **ADELANTO**

Les dijeron que el entrenamiento ya había empezado. Que sus vidas iban a cambiar. Que conseguirían lo que deseaban. Pero una vez más, sintieron que estaban perdiendo mucho más su tiempo con los juegos de Guren y la actitud presumida de Shinoa. Mika nunca se imaginó que su hermano podría tener tan mal carácter, y eso que lo había visto a amenazar a un superior antes… (Algo acerca de un Jinete del Apocalipsis y unos cuantos apodos), pero nunca esperó que su hermano desafiara a un demonio de frente.

"¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Eso es un demonio! ¡Es completamente diferente a cualquier monstruo o vampiro!". Ojos verde esmeralda brillaron y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

"Entonces estoy loco… pero pueden encerrarme luego de que haga llorar por misericordia a ese demonio."

Capítulo 2: El retador del demonio


	2. Capítulo 2: El retador del demonio

**Hola a todos!** Lo sé, merezco un castigo por haberme demorado taaaanto en publicar el segundo capítulo pero han pasado muchas cosas que me impidieron hacerlo cuando quería. Anyway xD eso no importa ahora jeje lo que nos interesa es este nuevo capítulo que les traigo :D Así que sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo 2.

Por cierto, no olviden que yo solo hago el papel de traductora. Esta historia no me pertenece, todos los créditos son para su autor ShadowDragon94.

Disfruten!

 **CAPÍTULO 2: EL RETADOR DEL DEMONIO**

 _Guren Ichinose no era conocido por su paciencia, ni por su consideración por otros; y muy rara vez le importaba siquiera su propia especie. Quería liberar al mundo de los vampiros y evitar en mayor medida involucrarse emocionalmente con las personas. Pero ante una situación como esta, ¿cómo no podía preocuparse?_

 _Frunció el ceño mientras observaba al niño de 12 años y de cabello negro recostado junto a su hermano gravemente enfermo. Al verlos, podía asegurar que no existía posibilidad alguna de que estuvieran emparentados, pero de todas formas preguntó y el niño de cabello negro, sin mirarlo en ese momento, afirmó que era su hermano. El otro niño estaba herido y tendría que estar bajo cuidado por el resto de su vida… o eso pensó._

 _– ¿Teniente Coronel? Está… oh dios…– Miró a Sayuri, su asistente y miembro de la Compañía Demonio Lunar. Ella estuvo presente cuando salvaron a los niños, pero no le daba muchas esperanzas al rubio debido a sus heridas._

 _– Lo sé. Increíble ¿verdad? – dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba al niño._

 _– Lograron resujetarle el brazo, pero los doctores dijeron que tal vez no sería de mucha ayuda. Aun así él…– Guren asintió._

 _– En el momento en que vio a su hermano, se tumbó junto a él y sujetó su mano tratando de calmarlo. Lo vi agarrar la mano de su hermano con su mano izquierda. Además, esa herida…– Él rio un poco._

 _– ¿Teniente Coronel? – Guren la regresó a ver._

 _– Él es diferente de cualquiera al que hayamos rescatado alguna vez. Creo que ya sé por qué los vampiros se enojaron tanto cuando nos marchamos con ellos. Es un naturópata. Maldito mocoso… ¿por eso no lo querías dejar ir? – preguntó mientras posaba su mano, sin guante, sobre una suave cabellera negra._

 _– Acaso él sabe que…– Guren negó con la cabeza mientras Sayuri lo observaba detenidamente._

 _– No, es solo un niño. No hay razón para decirle. Este mundo puede estar terriblemente mal, pero debo admitir que también nos ha dado algunas cosas buenas… y los naturópatas son una de ellas. Su cuerpo y mente automáticamente sabrán qué hacer. Hasta que sea un miembro de la Unidad de Exterminación de Vampiros, no necesitará saber absolutamente nada de eso, y tampoco ningún otro miembro además de nosotros. Solo Dios sabe qué sucedería si otra persona descubre quién es, sin mencionar que probablemente su hermano es similar. – Sayuri caminó hacia ellos y sonrió._

 _– Se ven tan inocentes para haber pasado por todo lo que han sufrido. – dijo ella._

 _– No. Por lo que veo, estuvieron en una pelea… el de cabello negro tenía rastros cerebrales y de cráneo en su ropa, lo que me da a entender que le disparó a alguien en la cabeza. Si alguien es inocente, es su hermano. Él no… él será mucho más frío e indiferente que él. – Sayuri suspiró mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza del niño, donde Guren había puesto la suya antes._

 _– ¿Los vas a proteger? – él la miró._

 _– ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a adoptarlos? Mmm… ya que. Necesitan a alguien que los mantenga fuera de las garras de otros. – dijo él._

 _– Necesitamos sus nombres. Cuando despierten, pregúntele a uno o a ambos, mientras tanto yo conseguiré todos los papeles. – Dicho eso, Sayuri salió de la habitación, y Guren se sentó en una silla y observó a los dos niños._

 _– Ustedes dos me harán envejecer antes de que llegue a mis treinta ¿no? –_

 ** _{Horas después…}_**

 _Un sonido despertó a Guren, quien bostezó al ver hacia la cama de hospital y vio que el niño rubio había despertado. Sus brillantes ojos azules lo vieron mientras que el Teniente Coronel posaba una mano protectora sobre la cabeza de su hermano. Sonrió, sabiendo que ellos serían como otros hermanos a quienes había visto: completamente opuestos, pero muy unidos. Suspiró y sonrió mientras miraba al niño rubio de ojos azules y asintió ligeramente su cabeza._

 _– Qué bueno que ya despertaste. Tu hermano no se ha apartado ni un momento de ti. Tuve que detenerlo cuando te ingresaron a cirugía. – Afirmó._

 _– Me sorprende que hayas hecho eso, es fuerte. – Su voz era tranquila y tenía un tono gentil que lo sorprendió de alguna manera. Sonaba como el hermano mayor de buen corazón que casi se imaginaba._

 _– Lo es, pero me las arreglé. Por cierto, necesito sus nombres… Quiero ponerlos a ambos bajo mi custodia – dijo._

 _– Algo así como… darnos una familia? – Guren se encogió de hombros._

 _– Probablemente no soy un buen padre, pero creo que podría intentarlo si eso significa mantenerlos a salvo… también quiero saber… ¿quieren volver con los vampiros? – el rubio se lo quedó mirando antes de soltar una pequeña risa._

 _– Suenas muy parecido a… – el niño fue interrumpido por el suave crujido de las sabanas, y vio cómo su hermanos se sentaba y se frotaba los ojos con sus manos antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación._

 _– Mmm… ¿Mika? ¿Qué estas…? ¡ESTÁS BIEN! – el niño de cabellera negra se abalanzó a abrazarlo y el rubio rio mientras le devolvía el abrazo._

 _– Sí, estoy bien pero me estás lastimando…– el niño se hizo para atrás y se disculpó._

 _– ¿Dónde estamos? – grandes ojos de color verde esmeralda miraron al hombre sentado en la silla a un lado de ellos._

 _– ¿Qué tal? Soy Guren Ichinose, la persona que los trajo de nuevo a la civilización cuando salieron corriendo de ese hoyo en el suelo… algo así como un murciélago saliendo del mismo infierno… y casi se quiebran el cuello cuando cayeron por esa colina cubierta de nieve. – Dijo de forma calmada._

 _– Puedo decir que eres un tonto – ojos verde esmeralda se estrecharon. Guren sonrió, el chico tenía mucho fuego dentro de sí._

 _– ¡Yuu, se amable! – siseó el rubio. Guren frunció un poco el ceño antes de mirarlo._

 _– ¿Yuu? No es un diminutivo para Yuuichiro ¿o sí? – ojos verdes esmeralda se fruncieron en un amenazador ceño ante esa pregunta._

 _– Sí… ¿por qué? – Supo entonces que el chico le iba a dar problemas._

 _– Has vivido por mucho tiempo con los vampiros, niño. Tu mirada es más aterradora que la de ellos – dijo riendo._

 _– ¡Yuu, se amable! ¡Él nos salvó! – dijo el rubio bruscamente._

 _– ¡Aay ya, Mika! ¡Todavía estás en el hospital, no puedes darme órdenes ahora! – Él rubio frunció el ceño._

 _– ¡Soy casi un año mayor que tú! – dijo indignado._

 _– ¡Ya cállate! Estamos en un hospital – Guren frotó su sien, y en ese momento Sayuri entró a la habitación._

 _– ¡Oh! ¿Ya están despiertos? Qué tal, bienvenidos a Shibuya. – Sayuri le entregó el portapapeles que traía con ella a Guren, quien sacó un pluma y empezó a llenar las hojas._

 _– ¿Shibuya? – ambos la miraron y su corazón se encogió._

 _– Así es. No tienen que preocuparse, ambos están a salvo ahora. – Cuando ella dijo eso, ambos miraron hacia abajo._

 _– ¿Fuimos los únicos que encontraron? – preguntó el niño de cabello negro._

 _– Sí. Y a partir de ahora, yo seré su tutor legal. – Los dos niños los regresaron a ver._

 _– De acuerdo… ¿qué quieres? – Mika codeó ligeramente a Yuu en el costado._

 _– Les quería preguntar… ¿por qué estaban utilizando esos uniformes? – Guren sonrió._

 _– Bueno entonces quiero preguntarles algo a ustedes dos… ¿quieren vengarse de los vampiros? – se miraron el uno al otro antes asentir despacio._

 _– Sí – Guren les extendió su mano._

 _– Entonces, tomen mi mano y les daré el poder que necesitan para conseguir la venganza que desean. –_

{PRESENTE: TERRAZA DE LA ESCUELA SECUNDARIA DE SHIBUYA}

Shinoa se sentó en una banca de la terraza de la escuela mientras observaba a los hermanos Hyakuya practicar con las espadas facilitadas por la Armada Imperial Demoniaca en términos generales. Analizó cómo entrenaban y frunció el ceño al ver a Mika. Él era un poco más grande que su hermano y era bastante obvio que la espada que estaba usando le impedía desenvolverse bien.

Sin embargo, cuando miró a Yuu, se dio cuenta de que era pequeño para su edad (más bajo y mucho más delgado), pero bastante fuerte en cuanto a sus ataques y habilidad para luchar. La espada que usaba se ajustaba a él como si fuera otra extremidad. Al verlos de nuevo, sonrió

– Ustedes dos son agotadores _–_ , dijo mientras ambos se detenían. Mika analizó desde varios puntos su espada mientras que Yuu la guardó en su estuche y la sujetó a su lado. El rubio frunció el ceño y finalmente también guardó la suya. Era un gran luchador al igual que Yuu, pero su ligeramente más alta y grande figura le costaba la fluidez que su hermano poseía.

– ¡Entonces no mires! Ya fuimos asignados a la Compañía Demonio Lunar, ¿por qué sigues aquí? – ella se encogió de hombros.

– Son interesantes y además… su entrenamiento ya empezó –. Afirmó.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Aún seguimos aquí en la escuela –. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

– Porque nuestros métodos poco ortodoxos son exactamente lo que necesitan para conseguir lo que desean –. Les dijo Shinoa.

– ¿Y cómo sabes qué es lo que deseamos? – ella miró a Yuu.

– Simple, ustedes desean poder… y nosotros podemos dárselos –. Hizo girar un pequeño objeto de color negro entre sus dedos que se iluminó con fuego y cenizas negras.

Ambos observaron detenidamente cómo una figura, de los mismos colores, emergió de un arma que se formó de aquel objeto en forma de llave. Los hermanos se quedaron viendo mientras Shinoa les mostraba la cuchilla de una guadaña de color negro y verde eléctrico con diseño gótico.

– Este es el demonio con el que formé un contrato: Shikama-Doji – afirmó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Equipo maldito? ¿Por qué lo tienes? – Ella rio un poco.

– ¿Y por qué no lo tendría? Soy miembro de la Compañía Demonio Lunar después de todo – dijo Shinoa de forma presumida.

– Increíble. Si tuviera eso, podría matar a cualquier vampiro que quisiera. – Ella frunció el ceño.

– No por ti mismo... es por eso que Guren ha estado intentando meterte en la cabeza el significado de trabajo en equipo, Yuuichiro Hyakuya. – Dijo severamente.

– Algo me dice que deberías prepararte… – Shinoa observó a Yuu tomar el estuche de su katana y prepararse para pelear.

– Shinoa, voy a tomar tu equipo demoniaco. Entrégamelo. – El tono con el que habló Yuu era calmado y honestamente hizo temblar un poco a Shinoa.

– Y allí está esa actitud que menciona su expediente… – Mika no pudo evitar el sarcasmo. Sabía que Yuu haría eso, pero supuso que si Shinoa realmente había leído sus expedientes, como lo había afirmado, entonces ella sabría precisamente por qué él quería hacer eso.

– No puedes tomar el equipo demoniaco de alguien más porque sí. Por eso existe un contrato. – Afirmó objetivamente.

– Bien, entonces déjame ver qué tan buena eres con él. –

– De acuerdo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

A Mika no le quedó otra opción que observarlos empezar su pelea con una sonrisa torcida. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. No obstante, Shinoa estaba atenta a los movimientos del chico de cabello negro. A pesar de tener un equipo demoniaco, se le estaba dificultando un poco bloquear sus ataques. La espada normal usada por la Armada Imperial Demoniaca estaba diseñada para enfrentarse a Jinetes del Apocalipsis, mas no a equipo demoniaco o vampiros… no era necesario decir que se estaba asustando un poco. Yuu casi consigue golpearla, pero Shinoa se giró y contraatacó. Él, sin embargo, logró esquivar su ataque con facilidad. Luego evitó otro y ella sonrió. Este chico no solo era rápido sino también muy ágil. Estaba realmente impresionada.

La pelea continuó hasta que ella balanceó su arma y envió a Shikama-Doji hacia él. Sorpresivamente, Yuu tomó esto de forma positiva mientras era lanzado hacia la tela metálica que rodeaba la terraza. Sonrió mientras la miraba con una clara expresión de asombro en todo el rostro.

Mika aplaudió bastante impresionado por el poder del equipo demoniaco. Yuu estaba en lo correcto: si tuvieran ese tipo de armamento, tendrían mejores oportunidades de acabar con los vampiros que les arrebataron a su familia. Les debían a esos chupa-sangre un buen golpe que viniera de algún punto por detrás y de donde no lo pudieran ver. Shinoa sonrió mientras Yuu caminaba hacia ella y luego la chica de cabello lavanda los observó detenidamente a ambos.

– Eso fue muy rudo, – admitió Yuu.

– Lo hiciste bastante bien, pero un arma convencional no resistirá el poder de un equipo demoniaco. Estoy impresionada de las habilidades de ambos, pero Mika… en serio pienso que necesitas una espada diferente. Esa katana no se ajusta a tu físico y tampoco beneficia tu nivel. – Mika asintió.

– ¡Es mejor para una pulga como Yuu! – dijo riendo mientras rodeaba con su brazo el cuello de Yuu y le hacía una llave de lucha y le desarreglaba su ya desarreglado cabello negro. Yuu gruñó y Mika siguió riendo.

– ¡No soy pequeño! ¡Tú solo eres alto porque eres mitad extranjero Mika! – Shinoa los observó por un momento.

– Eso me recuerda… ¿pueden repetirme de dónde son? – preguntó.

– Región de Kanto, ¿no Yuu? – él se encogió de hombros mientras se soltaba del agarre de Mika.

– No pienso en nada de lo que pasó antes de llegar al orfanato… y casi nunca en lo que pasó después de que llegué… no existe un término medio ni para mí ni para Mika luego de que los vampiros nos llevaron con ellos. – Shinoa frunció el ceño. Había dicho algo que lo lastimó aunque no lo demostrara.

– No quise mencionar algo que… – Mika cambió de tema antes de que pudiera disculparse.

– ¿Y qué pasó con esa carta que te dio esa chica hoy en la mañana, eh? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

– Y-Yo… am… – ella dirigió su atención hacia él.

– ¿Oh? ¿Le gustas a una chica? Bueno, creo que eso tiene sentido ya que ayer fuiste todo un héroe y salvaste su vida. A pesar de que fue Mika quien la llevó a un lugar seguro. – Dijo ella. Mika sintió que el comentario de la chica era un poco hiriente para el ego de su hermano.

– Bueno ella no estaba consciente así que… – Shinoa caminó hacia Yuu.

– Tengo que preguntar… ¿vas a aceptar? – preguntó la chica.

– No lo creo… – ella frunció el ceño.

– Qué lástima, supongo que muy pronto tendremos un sendero lleno de corazones rotos ahora que ustedes dos son lo más comentado en la escuela. –

– No soy un rompe-corazones. – Ella tarareó y Mika mentalmente se dio una palmada en la frente.

– ¿Oh? ¿Entonces eres virgen? – Shinoa no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción cuando el chico frente a ella se puso rojo.

– ¡Oye! ¡Guárdate eso para ti! – se encogió de hombros ante lo dicho.

– En estos días, la virginidad bien podría ser un pecado mortal. Por eso, la Armada Imperial Demoniaca respalda que las personas tengan _aventuras_. Nuestra intención es volvernos más fuertes, recoger todos los restos de la humanidad y unirlos bajo una misma bandera. Con el fin de lograr eso, tendremos que aparearnos a más no poder. –

– Ajá… fascinante. – Dijo él. Mika suspiró.

– ¿Tienes que llamarlo apareamiento? No somos perros. – Shinoa se giró para verlos.

– La Armada realmente presta atención a las bases genéticas de las personas. Y por lo que vi, ustedes dos tienen algunos genes bastante buenos. Cualquiera puede decirlo al verlos: bien parecidos, con buena salud, inteligentes, ingeniosos, ojos lindos y habilidades de pelea impresionantes. Ambos son el ejemplo perfecto de una buena procreación… como maravillosamente lo llama mi familia. – Lo dijo de forma simple.

– ¿Estás tratando de halagarnos? – La chica los miró.

– No, solo estoy señalando un punto. Además, miren el mundo en el que vivimos… el 99% de la población mundial fue asesinada en una sola noche y el resto que fueron lo suficientemente afortunados para sobrevivir, se dedican a aniquilar monstruos ambulantes. Honestamente, si no procreamos, desapareceremos… La humanidad es fuerte, pero por muy poco… y sabes que estoy en lo correcto, Yuu… y Mika lo sabe también –, dijo mientras posaba su vista en la tierra desierta que los rodeaba.

– Sí… lo entiendo. –

{Más tarde…}

– Entonces, recuérdenme otra vez… ¿por qué estaban persiguiendo a Yoichi? – Yuu y Mika miraron a Yamanaka y sus adeptos. Ambos estaban sin aliento y mirándolos. Y luego a Yoichi como si fueran algún tipo de salvadores.

– Escuché… que Yoichi fue aceptado en la Compañía Demonio Lunar así que pensé que él… podría convertirnos en sus discípulos. – Explicó.

– Huh, parece ser que lo bravucones están escaseando en el departamento de orgullo en estos días. ¡Piérdanse! – El muchacho miró a Yuu.

"Oigan, ustedes son Yuu y Mika Hyakuya ¿verdad? Gracias por salvarme de esa asquerosa vampiresa ayer, jefes. –

– ¿Jefes? – Mika se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Realmente no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ellos.

– Vaya, también son muy populares entre los estudiantes varones… estoy empezando a sentirme un poco abandonada. – Dijo Shinoa.

– Pequeña peste. – Shinoa viró sus ojos ante el comentario de Yuu y miró a los chicos.

– ¡No merezco ningún discípulo! ¡No soy digno de ello! – dijo Yoichi con pena.

– De acuerdo, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón para esta pequeña persecución? –, los dos ex bravucones vieron hacia unos pares de ojos: unos generosos de color azul zafiro y otros intensos de color verde esmeralda.

– Es nuestro amigo Yuji… él… entró en la cámara prohibida y… – Shinoa suspiró.

– Debí suponer que algo como la cámara prohibida sería un imán para idiotas como ustedes dos. ¿En serio pensaron que podrían salir de ahí y alardear de eso? –

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Solo escuchamos sobre eso y quisimos dar un vistazo, pero Yuji entró y…– ella movió su mano de un lado a otro mientras se paraba junto a Yuu.

– Sinceramente, no me interesa lo que idiotas como ustedes hicieron. Me importa únicamente el castigo. – dijo puntualmente.

– ¿Castigo? ¿Estamos hablando de malos momentos? –, Shinoa miró a Yamanaka.

– Estoy segura de que la Armada Imperial Demoniaca ya lo tiene bajo custodia. –

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo estará ahí? – Shinoa miró a los tres chicos que estaban con ella y luego a los dos delincuentes frente a ellos.

– Hasta que la Armada decida ejecutarlo por traspasar el límite. Creo que deberían olvidarse de él. – dijo ella.

– No, él es nuestro amigo y…" esta vez, ella no tuvo que hablar.

"¡Ustedes dos son unos idiotas! ¿Qué demonios pensaron que podrían conseguir yendo a un lugar que la Armada mantiene cerrado? ¿Hacer que los demás les teman? ¡Idiotas! ¡Cualquier cosa que incluso la Armada Imperial _Demoniaca_ mantenga sellado tiene que ser peligroso! ¡Y ustedes simplemente fueron allí como si no fuera nada! Wow y pensé que la estupidez no podría hacerlos caer más bajo… Tienen mucho que aprender; y encima de eso, están atascados en su propio orgullo.– Mika miró a su hermano.

– Yuu, no creo que necesites…– Shinoa le negó con la cabeza a Mika, y Yoichi y él la miraron extrañados.

– ¿Yamanaka? – el muchacho lo miró.

– L-Lo siento, yo…– Yamanaka por poco se inclina ante Yuu cuando éste lo pateó en la cara haciéndolo caer.

– No te humilles ante mí… no eres ganado… pero si quieres ser algún tipo de líder, toma decisiones que no terminen matando a tu compañeros. Tómalo de alguien que perdió a sus seres queridos y _tuvo que observarlo todo._ –

Shinoa dejó a los dos chicos para que reflexionaran mientras se alejaba con los otros tres. Estaba realmente orgullosa de Yuu: la manera en que había aconsejado a Yamanaka simplemente no tenía precio. El chico, que caminaba a una distancia equivalente al largo de sus brazos estirados hacia el frente, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien bastante impresionante. Ella, personalmente, no podía esperar para verlos a los tres trabajar juntos en el campo de batalla.

Tarareó un poco mientras se les adelantaba para explicarles acerca de la cámara prohibida y cómo se había convertido en uno de los grandes misterios de la escuela, así como el piano que se tocaba solo y los muñecos anatómicos andantes. Sonrió cuando Yuu hizo un comentario brusco y los guio por las escaleras hasta un sótano.

A pesar de ser un lugar antiguo y oxidado, las escaleras aún se sostenían sorprendentemente bien. Notaron eso mientras descendían al área donde se encontraron con un gran desorden con miles de sellos, entre viejos y nuevos, fijados a lo largo de las paredes, del techo, del suelo y la puerta.

Mika sintió que un nudo se le formaba en el estómago. Definitivamente, no le gustaban las energías que se sentían en el lugar y tampoco a Yoichi. Su mirada se posó sobre Shinoa, quien estaba tranquila; y sobre Yuu, quien estaba tenso pero no asustado.

Suspiró. Aquí estaba él, mayor que su hermano y era Yuu el que tenía que ser valiente. Mika asumió que podrían ser sus personalidades: él era mucho más calmado que su hermano, y tenía mucho más control sobre su temperamento.

 _"Aunque eso no significa que no logren sacarme de mis casillas…"_ pensó superficialmente.

– ¿Entonces, cuál es el punto de esto? – su atención se volvió hacia Shinoa y Yuu.

– Solo quería mostrarles dónde se encontraba este demonio. Puede ser difícil de creer, pero toda esta escuela es un centro de evaluación para determinar quién es fácilmente atraído por un demonio y quién puede resistir. Todos ustedes han venido aquí por al menos un año sin dar alguna señal de haber sido persuadidos por un demonio. Su fuerza de voluntad es más elevada que la de aquellos que también son llamados por ello y no por la Compañía Demonio Lunar. – Explicó Shinoa.

– ¿O sea que la idea es derrotarlo? – la chica sintió cómo una sonrisa torcida se formaba en su rostro.

– Sí, pero…– Yuu sonrió confiado.

– Entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es derrotarlo. – Entró a la habitación y los otros lo siguieron.

– Solo quería mostrarles lo que sucede cuando su fuerza de voluntad es muy débil. – Dijo ella.

– Yuu, sé lo que estás pensando.. ¡No lo intentes!"– Shinoa miró a Mika y luego a Yuu, quien tenía una cara seria pero en sus ojos había fuego.

– Puedo manejarlo – dijo.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Eso es un demonio! ¡Es completamente diferente a cualquier monstruo o vampiro!– Ojos verde esmeralda brillaron y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

– Entonces estoy loco… pero pueden encerrarme luego de que haga llorar por misericordia a ese demonio. – Dicho eso, Yuu saltó por encima de la barandilla y casi se vuelca sobre la otra mientras bajaba corriendo por la escalera.

– ¡Yoichi, llama a la Compañía Demonio Lunar! ¡Sus cuarteles están en la parte trasera de esta habitación! – Shinoa dijo rápidamente.

– ¡Entendido! – se apresuró mientras que Mika bajó de un salto por su hermano junto con Shinoa siguiéndolo.

Ambos lograron agarrar al muchacho por la espalda mientras éste era lanzado hacia atrás por el filo del hacha que el poseído Yuji manejaba. Respirando hondo, Shinoa activó su arma y rodeó la hoja de la guadaña alrededor de la cintura de Yuu para evitar que éste se mueva. Suspiró al ver la expresión severa en el rostro del chico.

– Sé que eres un luchador capaz. ¡Pero si tocas esa arma, también serás poseído por el demonio! –, dijo ella.

– ¡Puedo manejarlo!– Mika frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por su hermano.

– ¡Tal vez lo creas, ¿pero qué pasará si no puedes?! Sé que eres fuerte Yuu, pero te estás arriesgando demasiado ¡y eres la única familia que tengo! No hagas algo que pueda…– Yuu negó con la cabeza.

– Es porque somos familia que estoy haciendo todo esto Mika… para poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte en caso de que necesites que te cubra cuando estemos luchando contra esos malditos. –

Shinoa a duras penas tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando el muchacho se deslizó por debajo de la guadaña y pasó por debajo del ataque del estudiante poseído. Luego esquivó otro al sujetar el mango del hacha para finalmente darle al muchacho una patada en la cara. Mika escuchó cómo se le rompía la nariz, pero supuso que eso era mejor que estar poseído. Se quedó mirando a su hermano, cuando se dio cuenta de que éste había conseguido soltarse del otro chico que había sido arrojado a la orilla de la pared. Shinoa se tensó cuando Yuu los regresó a ver, y sus ojos se volvieron vacíos y oscuros antes de colapsar.

– ¡Yuu! – Mika logró sujetarlo a tiempo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

– ¡Idiota! ¡Lo va a matar! – Shinoa dijo, claramente preocupada.

– ¿Estará bien? – miraron a Yoichi y luego a Yuu.

– Solo nos queda esperar. –

{…}

– _¡Ja! Toma eso mal... hmmm?_ – _miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que era pequeña otra vez._

– _¿Qué estás haciendo, Yuu?_ – _se giró al escuchar la voz de Akane._

– _Ah yo… em… nada…_ – _y se sentó._

– _¡¿No es maravilloso?! ¡Hoy Yuu está aquí con nosotros!_ – _su alegre sonrisa lo hizo sentirse calmado mientras que un pequeño plato con carne, zanahorias y papas era colocado frente a él._

– _Am… cómo…_ – _ella sonrió de nuevo._

– _¿No vas a comer? No te preocupes, hay bastante y sé que tienes hambre... Estás ayudando en esa revolución contra los vampiros ¿no?_ – _, preguntó ella._

– _Yo… sí…_ – _empezó a comer y luego los regresó a ver todos de nuevo._

– _¿Sucede algo, Yuu?_ – _él frunció el ceño._

– _Una pregunta… ustedes están… vivos o…_ – _ella sonrió._

– _Tonto, estamos muertos. Mika y tú nos abandonaron luego de que el Señor Ferid desgarrara nuestros cuerpos parte por parte._ – _Dijo uno de los niños._

– _¡No es cierto! Todos estaban muertos y tratamos de salvarlos pero…_ – _sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro y se giró para ver a Akane._

– _Pero está bien… ¿Quieres poder?... También puedo darte eso… Yuu._ – _Su voz tenía un tono que no recordaba._

– _Sí, quiero poder…_ – _ella tarareó en su oreja antes de posar sus labios sobre su garganta._

– _Entonces, déjame dártelo para que puedas vengar nuestra muerte junto a Mika_ – _suspiró._

– _De verdad quiero asegurarme de vengar tu muerte Akane. Nos estamos esforzando cada día para hacer algo al respecto y conseguir poder para hacerlos pagar a esos malditos._ – _Sintió que un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó fuerte mientras presionaba sus sorprendentemente helados labios contra su oreja._

– _Entonces déjame darte mi poder… todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir "sí"._ – _Le dijo Akane._

– _Me gustaría decirlo pero… ¿por qué estás mintiendo?_ – _ella se detuvo._

– _No estoy… ¿acaso no confías en mí, Yuu?_ – _Él se paró y ella lo sujetó más fuerte._

– _Confié en Akane, ¡y tú no eres ella!_ – _La apartó de él y la chica lo miró con dolor._

– _Dijiste que me amabas Yuu, entonces por qué…_ – _Yuu dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la chica trató de alcanzarlo y él la tomó de la muñeca._

– _¡Tú no eres Akane! ¡La Akane que conozco nunca mentiría y jamás pediría venganza! Ella sería dulce y gentil y amable… tanto… que me haría sentir a salvo y en paz. ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ¡Tú no eres Akane!_ – _Su voz cambió, se sintió como él mismo otra vez mientras la chica se lo quedaba mirando._

– _Pero Yuu… yo…_ – _la miró fijamente a los ojos._

– _¿CÓMO SABES DE MI FAMILIA? ¡DÍMELO DE UNA VEZ!_ –

– _Maldición_ – _y fue envuelto por las sombras._

{…}

– ¡No puede ser! – Yuu miró a Shinoa, quien se lo quedó mirando conmocionada junto a Mika y Yoichi.

– Ouch…– lentamente se sentó. Su cabeza le palpitaba mientras miraba aturdido a los tres.

– Te liberaste de la ilusión del demonio por tu propia voluntad… es realmente extraordinario. – Dijo la chica.

– No estoy seguro de lo que dices… pero está bien…– Mika sonrió.

– Me imaginé que serías demasiado terco para morir así – dijo. Yuu miró el hacha.

– Bueno derroté al demonio. ¿Eso significa que ahora el hacha es mía? – ella negó con la cabeza.

– No es así de simple. Pero por esto, ahora tienen el pase para asistir a las clases de magia y preparación para la prueba de adquisición de equipo demoniaco en un par de semanas. – Dijo Shinoa.

– ¡Genial! –

 _"No es que tenga la autoridad para tomar esa decisión… el Teniente Coronel va a estar muy enojado cuando se entere de todo este lío"_

{SANGUINEM – CAPITAL DE LA CIUDAD DE LOS VAMPIROS}

El sonido de las suelas de unas botas, al entrar en contacto con el suelo, se hicieron presentes a lo largo de una habitación de mármol. Así como el sonido de una tela que ondeaba detrás de alguien que se dirigía hacia una figura vestida de blanco, mientras tarareaba una melodía y mantenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Una cabellera plateada se ondeó suavemente detrás de la figura de un emocionalmente perturbador, pero no menos seductor, vampiro conocido como Ferid Bathory.

– ¡Mi dulce y pequeña princesa! Ahí estás. Me imaginé que estarías aquí…– Ferid no recibió respuesta al detenerse cerca de la persona.

– En caso de que te estés preguntando, encontramos a tu caballero y a tu… _ángel._ Te dije que nadie podía mantenerse escondido por siempre. Y como me temía, están siendo manipulados por los humanos… especialmente ese dulce ángel tuyo… ¿cómo se llamaba? –

Una espada se volvió hacia él mientras que la capucha de la capa voló, dejando al descubierto la cabeza de la persona. Ferid sonrió mientras era apuntado con la espada y suspiró.

– No hay necesidad de irritarse. Me pregunto cómo tejerás ahora este dulce romance tuyo en la historia… princesa. – Ojos cafés se estrecharon.

– Sabes, me he estado preguntando… y no solo yo sino también la reina Krul Tepes… ambos captamos la esencia de ese chico en ti cuando ella te escogió… fue tan adorable ver cómo te aferrabas a la vida y te rehusabas a decirnos hacia dónde habían escapado. Noté que estabas… _curándote_ justo donde la esencia de ese chico estaba… Tenía un aroma dulce… es una pena que Mika nunca me haya dejado probar un poco de su sangre. Siempre actuaba como un escudo ¿sabes? Por tu preciado ángel. Apuesto que es mucho más dulce ahora que ya ha crecido… así como ocurre con el buen vino… y mucho mejor si aún conserva ese amor por ti y no ha encontrado a alguien más.– Otra punzada de una espada.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! – Ferid sonrió.

– Heredaste la actitud de tu madre adoptiva… y dime pequeña princesa… ¿no puedes esperar para recibir un beso de tu ángel? – la persona gruñó.

– ¡Eres repugnante! – el vampiro rio ante los comentarios de la persona.

– Oh, tan inocente y aún tan emocionada por verlo a él y a tu caballero… el ángel es a quien _tú_ quieres… y espero con ansias su tan esperado reencuentro… Akane. –

{…}

 _I need your blood, chanting "You read love"…_

{…}

 **ADELANTO:**

Por muy frustrante que fuera, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba por venir. Aun cuando Guren les estaba lanzando una mirada que se ajustaba a la de un demonio, ambos eran lo suficientemente tercos para dejarlo salirse con la suya.

– Muy bien todos, estos son nuestros tres nuevos estudiantes: el idiota, el llorón y la amenaza de muerte silenciosa. Ahora, preséntense. –

– ¡Cómo si fuera a hacerlo maldito idiota! –

Y así comienza la vida en el perenne entrenamiento para convertirse en un miembro de la Compañía Demonio Lunar.

 **Capítulo 3: Los que caminan hacia adelante**


	3. Capítulo3:Los que caminan hacia adelante

**CAPÍTULO 3: LOS QUE CAMINAN HACIA ADELANTE**

Guren frunció el ceño mientras revisaba el expediente personal de uno de sus dos mocosos adoptados, quienes ahora formarían parte de la clase de preparación para la adquisición de equipo demoniaco en dos semanas. Miró a la "bruja" de cabello lavanda quien estaba sentada frente a él con la sonrisa más dulce que podía hacer plasmada en su rostro…. Como si de verdad fuera a escuchar cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Tenía sus razones para ocultar información al resto de la Armada y ella no tenía derecho de cuestionarlo por eso… o al menos eso pensaba.

– Haber, déjame ver si entendí… ¿quieres la información confidencial de Yuu y Mika?" preguntó él.

– Así es. Noté algunas cosas sobre Yuuichiro Hyakuya que me tienen un poco ansiosa… no sé precisamente qué es pero… necesito saber qué está ocultando sobre él. – Guren la observó detenidamente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te enamoraste de él? – La chica frunció el ceño.

– ¿De él? No, es demasiado imprudente y terco para mi gusto… pero en serio Teniente Coronel… me preocupa. – Él suspiró.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Hizo algo que te perturbó? – al preguntar eso, Shinoa bajó la mirada.

– Él no es un humano normal… ¿su hermano es igual? – Guren frunció el ceño.

– De hecho, no están emparentados. Los encontré en las afueras de la ciudad con heridas bastante graves. Mira…– Lanzó unas cuantas fotos que se esparcieron por todo su escritorio.

Shinoa las observó. Eran fotografías de ambos, Yuu y Mika, cuando eran niños. Dedujo que tendrían alrededor de 12 años cuando fueron tomadas: algunas eran de cuando estuvieron en el hospital y otras de cuando fueron encontrados.  
Sus ropas eran una especie de combinación entre ropa de hospital y ropas de experimentación de laboratorios. Miró las gargantillas alrededor de sus cuellos y levantó una ceja mientras veía la foto de Yuu: se lo veía un poco pálido y cansado, con sangre salpicada sobre él y cortadas en todos los lugares visibles. Y luego miró a Mika.

Su cuerpo estaba terriblemente lastimado: tenía una herida en el estómago lo suficientemente profunda para haberlo matado, había perdido uno de sus brazos y, al momento de tomar la foto, lo estaban llevando al quirófano.  
A partir de este punto, las fotos habían sido tomadas de forma continua: Yuu siendo retenido por Guren mientras intentaba quedarse con su hermano, Guren tratando de calmar al niño al que estaba sosteniendo, y una foto del niño de cabello negro corriendo tras Mika mientras éste era llevado a una habitación después de la cirugía.  
Shinoa tomó una foto de ambos recostados el uno al lado del otro: Yuu sujetando la mano del brazo resujetado de Mika, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Sonrió un poco al ver eso, y luego miró la siguiente foto que fue cuando Mika ya había despertado y Yuu aún seguía dormido.

– Parece que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. – dijo ella.

– Solo han pasado cuatro años desde que se tomaron estas fotos… y los he entrenado, rehabilitado y visto crecer. La personalidad de Yuu siempre ha sido reservada, pero creo que es por el bien de Mika a pesar de que es menor que él. Mika trata de asumir todo, pero Yuu siempre se apega a él para que no tenga que cargar con el peso de las cosas solo. Por eso cuando cumplieron 15, traté de que se relacionen con personas de su edad… Mika lo tomó bien…– Shinoa frunció el ceño.

– ¿Pero Yuu no? ¿Qué pasó? – miró al Teniente Coronel y él negó con la cabeza.

– Quisiera tener una respuesta para eso… él simplemente no puede relacionarse con los demás y eso dificulta que le agrade a otras personas. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando Yoichi se preocupó por él. – La chica lo miró.

– Yoichi lo admira porque es fuerte… pero él es como un diamante: son hermosos y de consistencia dura, pero por el hecho de que son tan sólidos, es que son frágiles. Sé que Yuu es capaz de hacer cosas bastante impresionantes, pero no puedo evitar sentirme ansiosa acerca de algunas de ellas. ¿Sabía que se defendió de un equipo demoniaco con un arma convencional? – afirmó.

– ¿Lo hizo? ¿Qué más ha hecho además de que el demonio parece haber sido noqueado por él? – ella bajó la mirada.

– Odio sugerirlo pero… ¿está seguro de que los vampiros no experimentaron con él y con Mika? Si mezclaron su ADN con alguna sustancia o si le hicieron algo a su cuerpo, ¿no es vital que los demás lo sepan? – él negó con la cabeza.

– No. No creo que hayan hecho algo con él o con Mika además de utilizarlos como ganado, y luego tratar de matarlos cuando intentaron escapar. Los otros niños que estaban con ellos murieron ese día… sabes que lo perdieron todo, así que no entiendo por qué ahora tienes tanta curiosidad. – afirmó él.

– Yo… cuando me acerqué a él después de que derrotó al demonio, sentí algo que me hizo sentir extraña… como que no debía acercarme a él… no porque él fuera peligroso, sino porque estaba casi… encima de mí…– Guren bajó la mirada.

– Deberías saberlo… Yuu tiene un don especial. Mika no posee este mismo don, pero sí tiene algunas capacidades propias. Pero el de Yuu es… es extremadamente raro e inusualmente fuerte. Y me atrevería a afirmar que su don ha comenzado a hacerse más fuerte y a traer otros dones con él. No puedo decirte porque ni él mismo lo sabe, pero Shinoa… tengo una tarea para ti. –

– ¿Qué quiere que haga? – sabía que había sonado un poco ansiosa, pero al saber que sus suposiciones estaban yendo en la dirección correcta, tenía que descubrir más.

– Quiero que lo mantengas vigilado a Yuu y que seas un poco más flexible con Mika. Sus habilidades se están volviendo más fuertes y no lo sabe. Quiero que lo ayudes en caso de que algo llegara a suceder y no pueda controlarlo… o donde no pueda auto controlarse y Mika no esté ahí para ayudarlo, ¿de acuerdo? – Shinoa miró las fotos regadas frente a ella.

– ¿Se refiere a que quiere que sea su apoyo si algo llegase a suceder y empezara a colapsar? – Guren la miró detenidamente.

– Así es. Y sé que es pedirte que te acerques a él cuando te sientes incómoda pero…– ella negó con la cabeza.

– Quiero ayudarlo. También quiero protegerlo, Teniente Coronel… no entiendo qué es o por qué, pero he empezado a encariñarme con ellos. –

– Bien, entonces será más fácil. – Afirmó.

{SUBTERRANEOS DE LA ESCUELA SECUNDARIA DE SHIBUYA - ACADEMIA DE LA ARMADA.}

Shinoa caminó junto a Yoichi, Mika y Yuu hacia el área de la academia que se encontraba en los bajos de la escuela, mientras se preparaban para comenzar con las lecciones de magia. De acuerdo con lo que les había dicho la chica, irían a sus clases normales y luego de que hayan terminado con la jornada, asistirían a la academia. Yoichi y Mika se veían emocionados ante la posibilidad de aprender más, pero no podía decir lo mismo acerca de cierto chico de ojos verde esmeralda. Suspiró mientras miraba a Yuu, quien caminaba con la vista hacia abajo. Aparentemente, estaba pensando.  
Disminuyó un poco su velocidad para caminar junto él y le dio un vistazo rápido, llenando su mente de mil preguntas. De nuevo, algo la hizo sentir extraña.

Hace dos días había hablado con Guren, y no importaba lo que hiciera, no lograba entender por qué se sentía tan rara cuando estaba con Yuu. Era terco, irritante, grosero, se exaltaba rápido… podía decir que también era intenso y que tenía que hacer las cosas a su modo y a su propio paso (lo que usualmente era a la velocidad de un tren bala), y que odiaba perder el tiempo y quedarse sentado de brazos cruzados.  
Lo observó detenidamente mientras éste miraba hacia adelante y pudo decir que seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. En ese momento, Shinoa se fijó detenidamente en su apariencia: su corte de cabello y el tono que tenía, la forma de su rostro y de sus ojos (también su color), su personalidad y su forma de moverse.

 _"La verdad es que… no es mal parecido."_ Aún guardaba una inocencia dentro de él que la obligaba a quedárselo viendo e intentar descifrarla. No podía decir cuántas veces la había mirado directamente a los ojos y se había quedado fría y tratando de mantener la calma. Algo en sus intensos ojos siempre la atrapaba.

Y no es que se la pudiera culpar: eran demasiado hermosos y expresivos. Frunció un poco el ceño y lo miró de nuevo. Incluso con sus enormes ojos verdes y su bien conocida sonrisa, o su desordenado corte de cabello, no podía descifrar qué es lo que hacía de Yuuichiro Hyakuya alguien interesante pero que también provocaba cierta incomodidad cuando se estaba a su alrededor. Shinoa trató de convencerse de que se había interesado en él porque era muy reservado sobre el pasado, a diferencia de Mika, pero eso no iba muy acorde con sus sentimientos. Lo pensó de nuevo y se dijo a sí misma que solo era pura curiosidad porque él era diferente, pero ni siquiera eso la terminaba de convencer.

 _"¿Qué? ¿Te enamoraste de él?"_ Se puso roja. De ninguna manera ella podía estar…

– ¿Shinoa? – Una sorprendentemente gentil y calmada, pero a la vez ronca y ruda voz alcanzó sus oídos. Sus ojos marrones se conectaron con el verde brillante de los de él. Y con eso, la chica de cabello lavanda se terminó de poner roja.

– ¿S-Sí? – preguntó.

– ¿Estás bien? – estaba sorprendida.

– Sí, estoy bien. Gracias –

– Si tú lo dices… te quedaste callada… y estoy acostumbrado a que hables más de la cuenta. – Mencionó a la ligera.

– ¿Eh? Ah bueno entonces discúlpame por haberte preocupado. – sonrió y él se ruborizó.

– No estaba preocupado, solo quería asegurarme de que aún estuvieras haciendo tu trabajo y prestando atención. – Se defendió, aún sonrojado.

 _"Es algo lindo cuando se sonroja… espera… ¡¿pero qué estoy diciendo?!"_

– Bueno, de todas formas gracias Yuu… por preocuparte. El Teniente Coronel tenía razón, realmente te preocupas por tus amigos... – Shinoa vio cómo el rojo de las mejillas de Yuu se hizo más pronunciado.

– Solo quería asegurarme de que no te fueras a meter en problemas así que ¡ya deja de exagerarlo todo! –

– Está bien, lo haré –

Finalmente, los cuatro llegaron hasta el salón de clases y, al mismo tiempo, Guren despertó de su siesta. Observó a Mika y a Yuu por un momento: notó un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuu y se lo atribuyó a las bromas de Shinoa. Y no es que él ayudara mucho ya que siempre hacia comentarios sobre su falta de relaciones sentimentales. Realmente necesitaba conseguirle una cita al muchacho. Y pronto.

Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y observó a la clase.

– Muy bien, estoy haciendo una rara aparición el día de hoy para presentarles a sus tres nuevos compañeros. – dijo.

– ¿No debería el profesor estar presente en cada clase, Teniente Coronel? – entrecerró sus ojos al verla y ella sonrió.

– Lo que sea mocosa, lo que sea… Muy bien todos, estos son nuestros tres nuevos estudiantes: el idiota, el llorón y la amenaza de muerte silenciosa. Ahora, preséntense. –

Por muy frustrante que fuera, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba por venir. Aun cuando Guren les estaba lanzando una mirada que se ajustaba a la de un demonio, ambos eran lo suficientemente tercos para no dejarlo salirse con la suya.  
En cambio, lo único que quería el Teniente Coronel era golpearse en la cabeza por haberles permitido a esos dos mocosos cabezas duras salirse tan pronto de su entrenamiento personal. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Prácticamente todo lo habían aprendido de él. Sin embargo, cierto chico virgen (y ésta era su opinión personal nada más) tenía algo que decirle.

– ¡Cómo si fuera a hacerlo idiota! –

– ¡Solo diles tu nombre mocoso! – ojos verdes esmeraldas se entrecerraron.

– No estoy aquí para hacer amigos así que no me molestaré en hacerlo. – Mika suspiró mientras que Yoichi se escondió detrás de Shinoa.

– ¿Por qué estuve de acuerdo con esto? – Se preguntó Guren.

– Pues porque los tres derrotaron a un vampiro sin poseer equipo demoniaco. Y de hecho, habrían logrado matarla así usted no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Luego, Yuu derrotó por sí solo y con su propia fuerza de voluntad a un demonio y ¡oh! él y su hermano patearon su trasero en el entrenamiento antes empezar a patrullar la frontera con la Armada. – Guren miró a Shinoa.

– No le pedí ninguna explicación a la chiquilla – dijo él.

– Tampoco le preguntaste directamente a alguien. – Guren frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Yuu. El chico era más inteligente de lo que se podía esperar, y es que simplemente era un mejor luchador que pensador.

– ¡Ya cállate mocoso! – pateó a Yuu y logró golpearlo en el hombro en lugar de la cabeza. Guren suspiró.

– Solo… nos iremos a sentar atrás – dijo Mika mientras agarraba a su hermano y a Yoichi. Shinoa se les unió y se sentó junto a su mesa.

 _"Tres… cuatro problemáticos. Perfecto…"_

Durante la clase, Guren y Sayuri no solo tuvieron que lidiar con Yuu y los demás exaltándose fácilmente, sino también con Kimizuki Shiho (quien por cierto, fue apodado _poste de teléfono_ por Yuu), y luego Guren tuvo que noquearlos para que dejaran de pelear.

Para el final de la clase, todos los estudiantes se fueron rápidamente del salón y los cinco estaban sentados, claramente enfadados y con la mirada baja.  
A Mika definitivamente no le gustaba por dónde iban las cosas y había acordado eso con su hermano de forma casi inmediata. Mientras tanto, Kimizuki les echaba un vistazo repleto de incertidumbre, Yoichi trataba de tranquilizar al chico de cabello rosa y Shinoa simplemente disfrutaba de todo el espectáculo.

No hacía falta decir que estaban preparados para que lo que viniera. Guren jaló una silla y la puso en frente de ellos mientras que Sayuri les observó detenidamente y Kimizuki mantuvo sus ojos clavados sobre los hermanos. Yoichi tragó saliva y, apresuradamente, se sentó junto a Shinoa (más bien, atrás de ella) mientras que el muchacho de cabello rosa observaba a los hermanos Hyakuya.  
Guren se sentó y Sayuri simplemente decidió esperar. Sabía que no había mucho que ella particularmente pudiera hacer acerca de toda esa situación. Con todo, sabían que era mejor dejar que Kimizuki descifrara exactamente lo que quería decir o hacer antes de intervenir.

Shinoa miró a los tres muchachos antes de regresar a ver de nuevo a Yuu. Parecía que realmente no estaba prestando atención al hecho de que Kimizuki lo estaba observando con una mirada asesina. ¿Acaso no le agradaba algo de él? Shinoa sabía que Yuu podía tener una mala actitud y recordó que Kimizuki lo había atacado esa mañana (algo de lo que se mantuvo fuera pero que no le había gustado para nada). El chico de cabello rosa había sido grosero con él y ella sintió algo de ira formarse en su interior por cómo habían tratado al muchacho de ojos verdes.

 _"¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que Yuu es más pequeño que él?... Es cierto que es un excelente luchador pero no podría haber hecho mucho… no cuando alguien vino de la nada y lo golpeó de esa manera. Ese chico es el doble en peso y estatura comparado con Yuu. Definitivamente no fue justo, pero yo no habría podido hacer otra cosa que utilizar mi guadaña… lo que me hubiera metido en problemas y yo… ¿PERO EN QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO? ¡ÉL PUEDE CUIDARSE SOLO!_

– ¿Así que decidiste atacar a mi hermano esta mañana? – Shinoa salió de su debate mental cuando escuchó la severa voz de Mika. Nunca había sonado tan frío, ni siquiera con las personas que odiaba.

– ¿Y quién es tu hermano? – Kimizuki miró al muchacho de cabello negro sentado junto a él y se quedó boquiabierto.

– Sé que puede cuidarse solo, pero no me agrada cuando alguien ataca a mi _familia._ – El tono de Mika era amenazador y temperamental, con una dureza que hizo que Yuu lo regrese a ver al igual que los demás.

– Espera… ¿el enano es tu hermano? Pero aparte de eso ¿qué se supone que están haciendo aquí? ¡Nos están haciendo perder el tiempo a todos al no trabajar con la clase! – Shinoa frunció el ceño. Kimizuki estaba buscando problemas ¿verdad?

– ¡Estamos aquí al igual que todos los demás! ¡Porque tenemos un objetivo en mente que solo la Compañía Demonio Lunar nos puede ayudar a cumplir! – dijo Mika enfadado.

– Mika, no gastes palabras con este tipo… se nota que no le importa nadie. – Ojos azul zafiro regresaron a ver a unos verdes esmeraldas y Kimizuki frunció el ceño.

– No están emparentados ¿verdad? En realidad no son hermanos. – Dijo Kimizuki.

– ¡Eso no importa! ¡El punto aquí es que atacaste a mi hermano sin ninguna razón y eso me molestó! ¡Quiero que te disculpes! Se lo debes. – dijo Mika severamente. Yuu suspiró y miró a Shinoa, quien se encogió de hombros. Esto era típico de Mika: siempre era sobreprotector con Yuu sin importar que. Pero la balanza estaba al mismo nivel, ya que Yuu también ponía su vida en riesgo para proteger a Mika.

– ¿A él? ¿Una disculpa? Sí claro… él solo es un enano debilucho que se metió en mi camino. La gente que no puede luchar sólo es un estorbo en este mundo… y de seguro también son ganado. – Afirmó Kimizuki.

Ninguno de los que estaban allí presentes pudo detener el puño que hizo contacto con la mandíbula del muchacho de cabello rosa. Mika observó atónito cuando Yuu saltó encima del chico y le mostró sus dientes de una forma amenazadora que lo aturdió totalmente. Y también a Shinoa, Yoichi y Sayuri. Los ojos de Guren se abrieron ampliamente al ver el brillo que los ojos llenos de furia del muchacho habían adquirido, mientras aprisionaba al otro chico. Yuu se había equilibrado sobre su estómago, con los pies puestos firmemente sobre su esternón.  
Kimizuki se estaba recuperando del doble golpe cuando fue agarrado de la garganta y de su capucha por Yuu, quien se puso justo en frente de él con un enfurecido siseo viniendo de él. Mientras que Kimizuki se lo quedó mirando aturdido y en shock por el repentino cambio.

– ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que es ser _ganado,_ maldito imbécil? ¿Acaso entiendes lo que se siente ver a tu familia ser despedazada por esos monstruos? Sinceramente me vale lo que pienses de mí o de cualquier otra persona… pero dejemos algo claro. – Lo agarró y lo golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo y Kimizuki se lo quedó viendo.

– Estoy aquí para ver a esos malditos demonios chupa-sangre _sufrir._ No me importa cómo, solo quiero que mueran. Y quiero que sientan el mismo dolor que nos hicieron sentir. Si hay un poco de respeto en ti, ¡entonces me vas a escuchar y vas a recordar esto!: Odio a las personas que se creen mejores que otros solo porque son buenos en clases… ¡eso no importa nada una vez que pones un pie allá afuera y te encuentras cara a cara con un vampiro o un jinete del apocalipsis! ¡Y no importa porque no se van a detener para pedirte que cites alguna maldita frase de un libro! ¡Te van a hacer pedazos mientras beben tu sangre hasta dejarte sin una sola gota y luego dejarán tu cuerpo seco en el suelo para que se pudra como la basura que piensan que eres! – Yuu miró directamente a los ojos a Kimizuki mientras decía todo eso, hasta que sintió que alguien tocó su hombro.

– Está bien Yuu. Es suficiente, cálmate – dijo Guren mientras hacía que el chico se levantara y luego Mika lo llevó a una de las sillas para que se sentara y tranquilizara. El muchacho puso su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras los otros observaban.

Temblando, Kimizuki logró sentarse. Sintió algo extraño cuando el muchacho se le lanzó: una fuerza descomunal y una ira feroz. Se balanceó un poco mientras se ponía de pie por el impacto y miró al chico de cabello negro, quien estaba sentado con su cabeza sobre la mesa tomando respiros inestables. Yoichi tragó saliva y lentamente se acercó a su amigo para darle apoyo. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y sintió una inesperada punzada de electricidad. Kimizuki colocó una mano sobre su pecho mientras que Mika lo miró con una irritada expresión.

– Bueno, me impresiona que hayas logrado mantenerte fuera de peligro… al menos no te tiró los dientes como debió haberlo hecho. – afirmó Guren.

– ¿Qué rayos es él? – Kimizuki miró al muchacho de cabello negro mientras que Mika colocaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano.

– Un sobreviviente de la ciudad de los vampiros… él fue uno de los ganados que casualmente mencionaste… junto a su hermano Mikaela. Esos dos chicos, Kimizuki, son los únicos sobrevivientes de un grupo de ocho niños que intentaron escapar… lo perdieron todo. – afirmó Sayuri.

– Ellos son…– miró a los dos hermanos, y luego a Shinoa y Yoichi.

– Sí, ambos fueron encontrados en las afueras de la ciudad en terribles condiciones. Mika a duras penas logró sobrevivir y Yuu tampoco estaba muy bien. Deberías pensar en lo que vas a decir antes de dirigirte a las personas. – Afirmó Sayuri con un tono severo.

– Pero solo están… perdiendo el tiempo aquí. ¿Por qué los considerarían siquiera para la Compañía Demonio Lunar? – Kimizuki regresó a ver a Guren quien sonrió confiado.

– Porque yo los entrené. Los ayudé a reintegrarse poco a poco a la civilización. Ambos están más que capacitados para entrar en la Compañía Demonio Lunar, así que recuerda que esas cosas no son lo que piensas, Kimizuki Shiho. Y otra cosa: sí le debes una disculpa. – Dijo Guren con aires de suficiencia.

– Yo… ¿por qué? Él me atacó y… – Shinoa se puso de pie y caminó hacia Yuu, antes de colocar su mano sobre su cabeza.

Solo con tocarlo, podía decir que estaba temblando… del dolor. ¿Qué no le había dicho Guren? Había visto los cambios: el agudizamiento de sus dientes caninos, el brillo en sus ojos… pero no era vampírico por naturaleza ni distintivamente demoniaco.  
Frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba y luego a Mika, quien desvió la mirada. Ambos sabían, o al menos Mika tenía conocimiento de lo que eso era. Frunció el ceño cuando movió su mano hacia la frente del chico y notó que le había empezado una fiebre. ¿El cambio se dio por la ira? ¿Qué le estaban ocultando?  
Shinoa miró a Yuu, y luego a Kimizuki y Guren. ¿Por qué Guren no le había comentado sobre esto? Se suponía que ella tenía que ayudarlo, ¿pero cómo podía hacerlo si no sabía exactamente qué buscar?

 _"Estúpido Guren, ¿qué estás escondiendo? Él va a necesitar a alguien en quien apoyarse ¡y Mika no puede hacerlo solo maldición!_

 **{MÁS TARDE… ESA NOCHE}**

Por centésima vez, Mika le lanzó una mirada asesina a Guren desde que llegaron a la habitación junto a Shinoa y Yoichi. Tomó un paño con agua y lo colocó en la frente de Yuu mientras revisaba su pulso. Yoichi estaba indudablemente ansioso y a Shinoa se la veía un poco pálida, mientras que Guren solo observaba, como siempre lo hacía. A veces odiaba a ese hombre por este tipo de cosas: su hermano estaba enfermo porque dejó que ese idiota de Kimizuki lo provocara y activó uno de los dones que ambos poseían. Éste, particularmente, era uno de los que mayores complicaciones les generaban porque era muy poderoso. Suspiró y le lanzó otra mirada feroz mientras escuchaba la respiración inestable del muchacho que estaba junto a él.

– Debería patearte el trasero. – Dijo enojado.

– No es mi culpa que haya activado uno de sus dones, y tampoco es mi culpa que haya copiado las habilidades de un vampiro y que se hayan almacenado dentro de él sin que se diera cuenta. – Los otros dos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿Copiado? – preguntó Yoichi.

– Sí… cuando las trompetas del apocalipsis sonaron, muchas cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder: las personas que sobrevivieron o estaban por debajo de la edad en la que el virus podría haberlos matado, comenzaron a desarrollar habilidades que eran supernaturales por naturaleza. Habilidades como leer la mente o crear escudos a partir de energía empezaron a surgir, así que a los que pudimos encontrar, los reclutamos y entrenamos. –

– ¿Pero cómo se aplica eso a lo que le ocurrió a Yuu? – preguntó Shinoa.

– Ambos, Mika y Yuu, tienen una habilidad llamada psicometría, una medida del alma de alguna manera. Solo funciona una vez, pero Yuu la utilizó cuando luchó contra un vampiro el día que escaparon con Mika. No sé de quién copió las habilidades, pero surgen a partir de emociones que sean lo suficientemente fuertes. Sin embargo, tiene una gran desventaja…– Mika lo interrumpió.

– Dado que la energía era de un vampiro, ésta no es soportada por un cuerpo humano… y aunque surge en pequeñas descargas, menos de quince minutos, de todas formas afecta las funciones físicas, emocionales y mentales de un humano. Yuu no deja que pase a menudo porque se pone muy enfermo tras eso y me preocupa que su fiebre esté tan alta. – Respondió.

– ¿Estará bien? – Mika asintió.

– Después de más o menos un día de descanso, estará bien. – Les aseguró y Shinoa frunció el ceño.

– Quiero saber algo… ¿exactamente qué habilidades se copiaron del vampiro? – cuestionó.

– ¿Te refieres a qué características obtuvo y cuáles no? – ella asintió.

– Creo que la pregunta indicada sería… ¿si Yuu fuera a utilizar eso en combate, querría beber sangre después? –

– No lo creo… nunca ha mostrado interés en eso. Lo que copió fue la mitad de la fuerza. Y también su duración total, sentidos y los colmillos, pero eso es todo lo que ha aparecido. Él no es un vampiro, pero tiene algunas de sus habilidades. El hecho de que sus sentidos se intensificaran resulta muy beneficioso. – Mika humedeció el paño y lo colocó en la garganta de su hermano, sobre la arteria del pulso, para bajar la fiebre.

– No me preocuparé por eso, solo tengo que asegurarme de que esté a salvo… ambos, Mika y Yuu. – Dijo Guren.

– Bueno si no estás preocupado entonces… – la puerta se abrió un poco y Mika entrecerró sus ojos cuando Kimizuki entró a la habitación. Cerró la puerta y bajó la mirada, esperando mostrar algo de respeto ya que en ese momento no era bienvenido.

– Escuché que… Hyakuya estaba enfermo así que…– empezó a decir Kimizuki y Mika emitió un chasquido.

– ¿Así que qué? ¿Viniste a seguir molestándonos? – El muchacho de cabello rosa negó con la cabeza.

– No… vine a disculparme por haber sido tan grosero con ustedes. Me dijeron que tu hermano estaba enfermo y vine para ver si podía hablar con él y… ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo y no debería esperar que él quiera aceptar mis disculpas o… – Shinoa le lanzó una mirada feroz.

– Está con una fiebre de 39 por lo que hiciste, así que será mejor que te disculpes ahora y cuando regrese a la escuela… es tu culpa. – Dijo duramente. Una sonrisa molestosa se formó en el rosto de Guren.

– Ah… la aguda y enardecida voz de una joven doncella enamorada. – Shinoa se puso rosada.

– ¡Cállese Teniente! – dijo la chica bruscamente.

– Pese a eso, vine a disculparme y me disculparé de nuevo con él cuando ya esté mejor. – Dijo Kimizuki.

– De acuerdo… pero escúchame bien: solo porque no te agradamos o pienses que somos anormales… sea lo que sea, no nos trates como si estuviéramos por debajo de ti.. porque sea cual sea el tipo de infierno por el que tuviste que pasar, el nuestro fue igual de malo. –

Sin que el grupo de jóvenes lo sepa en ese momento, éste era el inicio de una larga aventura que no tomarían por separado, sino como un solo grupo, una unidad de la Armada Imperial Demoniaca Japonesa, bajo el mando de la Compañía Demonio Lunar. Y juntos, se enfrentarían a muchas aventuras. Pero por ahora, eran solo unos chicos en una habitación con un amigo enfermo (o algo así como un ami-enemigo) sin saber lo que les depararía el mañana.

{….}

 _Pecado, sonido, vida, muerte, y yo… un lado falso del cielo. Incluso un interminable deseo toca la campana del interés_. _Reseco por el remordimiento, alcanzo aquel deslizamiento tocado en tiempo cuádruple._

 _{…..}_

 _Nota de la traductora: porque no soy la autora, solo traduzco jajajaja Siento mucho demorarme tanto en publicar! :( Pero las cosas de pondrán más interesantes se los prometo!_

Bueno les dejo un...

ADELANTO:

¿Exactamente qué la había motivado a escoger esto? Oh, recordó que ya lo había pensado: ella no había escogido esto y odiaba a la perra que le había hecho esto y a todos quienes le habían mentido. Ahora sabía que una vez que la misión empezara y que los nobles expusieran sus planes, los iba a encontrar… encontrarlo a _él_ y hacerles saber que a pesar de los cambios, ella aún seguía con vida y siendo la misma.

– Les prometo Yuu… Mika… voy a dejar que sepan que estoy aquí para ayudarlos sin importar de qué lado esté. –

 **Capítulo 4: Akane**


	4. Capítulo 4: Akane

**Hola! Dios... soy una irresponsable! Al final del capítulo les explicaré por qué me he tardado TANTO en publicar un nuevo capítulo...**

 **Con ustedes...**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: AKANE**

 _Recuerdo el dolor que significó sangrar hasta morir. Y el miedo de ver a Mika ser atacado por Ferid Bathory. Recuerdo la regocijo de Yuu al dispararle en la cabeza y verlo caer. Pero lo que más recuerdo es cuando lo vi correr hacia mí y colocar su mano justo en el lugar donde estaba sangrando: en la profunda cortada situada en la unión de mi cuello y hombro que aseguraba mi lento fallecimiento.  
Su calor… la tibia mano de Yuu presionó mi herida e inhaló profundamente mientras lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Nunca he visto las esmeraldas, pero siempre pensé que se verían como sus ojos.  
Saboreé su sal y odié su amargura: era como si estuvieran disipando su angustia. Regresé a ver a Mika, quien tosió sangre._

– _¡Yuu!_ – _sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando miró al niño que no estaba tan lejos de nosotros._

– _¡Mika!_ – _agarré su mano y lo miré mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

– _Escúchame Yuu… yo…_ – _sangre salió de mi boca y escuché cómo su llanto se intensificó._

– _¡Akane, por favor… Puedo salvarte! ¡Por favor déjame…_ – _negué con mi cabeza._

– _Yuu, por favor, toma a Mika y váyanse… llévalo a un lugar seguro…_ – _le rogué, y sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

– _¡No! ¡No puedo dejarte en este lugar! ¡No puedo!_ – _lo miré calmada y sonreí mientras colocaba mi mano sobre su mejilla._

– _Por favor Yuu… por favor…_ – _se inclinó hacia mí y puso su frente contra la mía mientras trataba de detener el sangrado y Mika tosía de nuevo._

– _Akane… no voy a abandonarte aquí_ – _dijo severamente._

– _¡Yuuichiro Hyakuya!_ – _lo miré a los ojos y él me devolvió una mirada suplicante._

– _¡No puedo abandonarte sabiendo que vas a morir! No puedo… hmmm!_ – _y con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, lo jalé hacia mí y lo besé en los labios._

 _Fue mi primer beso. Amargo y con sabor a lágrimas y sangre, pero cálido. Fue esa calidez, su calidez, la que me recordó que mi decisión era correcta. Yuu cerró sus ojos solo por un momento mientras sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo, y de repente sentí que algo parecido a una cálida sábana era envuelta a mí alrededor… justo antes de que se separara de mí y me viera a los ojos. A pesar de que seguía llorando, colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla y asintió. Luego se levantó, recogió el brazo amputado de Mika, lo subió a su espalda y corrió hacia las escaleras._

 _Sentí que la paz llegaba a mí y me cubría mientras me daba cuenta de que moriría aquí: en medio de paredes blancas y olor a sangre, y rodeada por los cadáveres de mi familia… pero me iría sabiendo que Yuu y Mika habían logrado escapar._

 _Mientras estaba allí, los vampiros empezaron a llegar y los regresé a ver mientras perdía el equilibrio y me deslizaba lentamente hacia el suelo. Hasta que escuché que alguien se acercaba y mis ojos se clavaron en ella._

 _Era una hermosa joven mujer, con el cabello largo y de color rosa cereza e intimidantes ojos rojos. Tenía gracia y por primera vez, en estos cuatro largos años, pensé que un vampiro era hermoso. Era la reina de los vampiros. ¿Su nombre? Krul Tepes. Y detestaba totalmente a la humanidad._

 _El sonido de una risa llegó a mis oídos mientras Ferid le hablaba, y mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando ella y él empezaron a discutir (algo a lo que Ferid llamó "discusión de pareja"). Él decía que la amaba, pero sentí resentimiento en ella. Lo miró y suspiró antes de fruncir el ceño mientras me daba un vistazo y entrecerraba sus ojos._

– _¿Es una broma cierto?_ – _le preguntó y lo escuché reír._

– _Aquí estoy, con una herida de bala en la cabeza ¿y piensas que estoy bromeando?_ – _la joven frunció el ceño._

– _No, pregunté si_ _ **tú**_ _estabas bromeando… ¡porque mataste a todos estos niños y el hecho de que dejaste escapar a mis dos serafines me pone furiosa!_ – _gruñó._

– _¿Estás incursionando de nuevo en el oscuro mundo del serafín del final, mi reina?_ – _Ella siseó y yo tosí._

– _¿Y si lo estoy?_ – _la reina le lanzó una mirada fría y él se encogió de hombros._

– _Sé que no puedo derrotarte, ¿pero ahora que harás? Tus dos preciosos serafines se han ido y tomaría décadas encontrarlos… pero aquí tienes a alguien que es bastante preciada para uno de ellos._ – _le dijo Ferid. Ella me miró._

– _Noté su esencia en ella… interesante. Parece que te dio sus primer beso, pequeña niña._ – _Se acercó y se arrodilló junto a mí._

– _¿Qué vas a hacer Krul?_ – _la joven mujer resopló._

– _Niña, te ofrezco vida eterna._ – _Dijo ella._

– _No la… quiero…_ – _ella suspiró mientras me tomaba de la barbilla para obligarme a observarla y presionó su uña sobre mi labio para que mi boca se abriera._

– _Qué mal que poseas el corazón de uno de mis serafines, así que por eso no te puedes dar el lujo de morir, niña._ –

 _Mi vida se acabó ese día. Dejé de ser humana y lo perdí todo. Aun ahora, me pregunto por qué Krul Tepes, la reina de los vampiros, decidió mantenerme con vida. ¿Por qué me dejarían seguir viviendo? ¿Por qué sobreviví yo y los otros no? Cuando entendí todo eso, me di cuenta de que la razón por la que seguía viva era por una cosa… o mejor dicho, por una persona: Yuu._

{PRESENTE}

Caminando entre un grupo de humanos que supuestamente habían sido salvados por varios vampiros se encontraba una figura encapuchada. Aquella figura le pertenecía a Akane Hyakuya, ahora de dieciséis años. Su cabello había crecido hasta su cintura, pero seguía llevándolo con la misma trenza a un lado que caía estéticamente por su hombro. Vestía un par de botas altas de color negro que llegaban hasta sus muslos y unos leggings negros debajo de ellas. Una falda blanca y negra con una blusa de botones negra y una chaqueta blanca. Y su capa blanca abrochada con una hebilla de oro.

Suspiró, sus ojos cafés observaron rápidamente a los humanos mientras se preguntaba cuándo podría regresar a Sanguinem.

Akane estaba aburrida a pesar de lo que Ferid le había dicho recientemente: Mika y Yuu estaban vivos, y pronto los podría volver a ver.

Cerró por un momento sus ojos mientras recordaba el día en que los vio por última vez: Mika aferrándose a la vida y Yuu llorando por todo lo que les había sucedido.

Miró sus pies revestidos con las botas, afligida. Muchas cosas habían cambiado. No sabía qué estarían haciendo ellos ahora, pero esperaba que estuvieran bien y que hayan logrado hacer amigos. Akane frunció el ceño mientras recordaba lo que Ferid le había dicho:

 _–_ _En caso de que te estés preguntando, encontramos a tu caballero y a tu ángel… te lo dije, nadie puede esconderse por siempre… y como me temía, están siendo manipulados por los humanos…–_

Odiaba la manera en la que Ferid se refería a Mika como su caballero y a Yuu como su ángel. Mika siempre los había protegido y Yuu siempre había luchado por ellos. Mika fue su escudo y Yuu, su ángel guardián. Le había insistido a Ferid en varias ocasiones que ya no la molestara a menos que descubriera otras cosas… que sí lo hizo, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer un movimiento. Odiaba saber que estaba perdiendo el tiempo al no hacer ningún movimiento. Mika y Yuu estaban en algún lado allá afuera (tal vez ni siquiera tan lejos de ella) y no podía ir a buscarlos.

" _Te extraño…_ _Mika… y aún te amo, Yuu"_

– ¡Oye princesa! – miró a los idiotas con los que estaba obligada a trabajar.

– ¿Qué quieren? – dijo con brusquedad.

– Te estaba diciendo que ya es hora de irnos. Ah y Krul dijo que te diera esta carpeta. – Le entregaron una carpeta amarilla y la abrió mientras caminaba.

Dentro habían fotos de Mika. Había crecido para convertirse en un joven bastante apuesto: su cabello estaba un poco más largo de cómo estaba cuando era un niño y sus ojos ya no estaban tan abiertos como alguna vez estuvieron. Tenía sus dos brazos y no se veía enfermo. En la foto aparecía leyendo un libro en la terraza de alguna escuela y vistiendo su uniforme. También había una chica de cabello lavanda haciéndole una seña con la mano como para decirle algo.

Y luego vio a la otra persona que tanto deseaba ver…

Yuu estaba en medio de los dos discutiendo con la chica de cabello lavanda. Estaba asombrada. No solo porque Mika y él continuaban a salvo, sino porque habían hecho una amiga. Sonrió, contenta porque se veían felices.

La siguiente era una foto en la que solo aparecía Yuu parado afuera de la escuela y esperando a alguien. No se lo veía tan alto, pero a los dieciséis seguía igual de atractivo que cuando tenía doce. A pesar de que se lo veía delgado y pequeño para su edad, aún tenía su desordenado y suave cabello negro, su piel bronceada la cual recordaba suave y cálida, y sus amplios y maravillosos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Akane sonrió con afecto mientras miraba la foto: el muchacho también había crecido para convertirse en un joven bastante apuesto, lo que hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza. Yuu se había vuelto más fuerte, podía decirlo mientras colocaba una mano sobre sus labios y sentía la esperanza crecer dentro de ella.

– ¿Podré verte algún día… Yuuichiro? – murmuró mientras sostenía la carpeta cerca de su pecho.

Por primera vez, en cuatro años, alegría y esperanza se extendieron por todo su ser, esperando algún día poder abrazarlos y poder, finalmente, abrazar a Yuu otra vez. Akane sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras tenía la sensación de caminar en el aire. No importaba quién o qué se le cruzara en su camino, estaba segura de que nadie le arruinaría su estado de ánimo actual. Ni siquiera Ferid y su molesta y acosadora actitud la irritarían. Sus otros dos compañeros no eran conscientes de lo que le ocurría y ella simplemente miró hacia adelante y empezó su camino de regreso a la ciudad de los vampiros con una alegría recorriendo sus venas.

{SANGUINEM – CIUDAD DE LOS VAMPIROS}

Krul Tepes se sentó en su trono, aburrida, mientras veía a su alrededor. Todo el glamour del interior del palacio no provocaba ninguna emoción o efecto en ella. Después de haber vivido durante siglos, muchas cosas perdían su efecto… y más cuando ya había visto cosas similares con anterioridad. Pero habían cosas que nunca cambiaban… como el placer que sentía al ver a los humanos retorcerse o coleccionar objetos hermosos y poderosos.

Su decisión de convertir a Akane Hyakuya en un vampiro hace cuatro años era un bonus comparado con lo que podría haber hecho, pero la chica le era más útil viva que muerta. Tarareó un "mmm" mientras dejaba que su mente hiciera un recorrido por las recientes fotografías que había recibido de sus dos serafines. Sonrió mientras las apreciaba y luego escuchó a alguien entrar. Frunció el ceño al ver que era Ferid Bathory.

– Vaya vaya… ¡Pero mírate mi reina! Estás tan hermosa como siempre – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Y tu sonrisa sigue igual de repugnante. – Suspiró mientras que el vampiro se sentaba en una silla frente a ella.

– Sí, bueno… debo preguntar, ¿por qué te ves tan feliz el día de hoy? – preguntó Ferid.

– Es simple: porque la pequeña princesa ha estado dando saltitos joviales por todos los corredores y tarareando melodías… Y sospecho que es porque alguien le entregó fotografías de mis serafines. – Ferid sonrió.

– Ella merece reunirse con su amor extraviado. – le dijo.

– ¿Akane Hyakuya quiere reunirse con Yuuichiro? – había interés en sus ojos y Ferid asintió.

– ¡Oh sí! Ella desea abrazarlo y sentir su calor… y sueña con besarlo y vivir eternamente a su lado. – dijo de forma sencilla.

– ¿Lo ama? Mmm… sé que él le dio un beso pero no pensé que fuera amor. – Ferid sonrió cuando una idea se le vino a la mente.

– Mi Reina, ¿puedo hacer una sugerencia? – preguntó. Krul usualmente no permitía que Ferid llevara a cabo sus descabellados planes. Pero últimamente se estaban volviendo bastante prácticos.

– ¿Qué tiene en mente, Señor Ferid? – el vampiro de cabello plateado sonrió maliciosamente.

– Si nuestra querida Akane ama desesperadamente a uno de tus serafines… ¿por qué no… reproducir el gen del serafín? – una expresión pensativa se formó en el rostro de la joven.

– Ferid... ¿están sugiriendo que haga que uno de mis serafines se reproduzca con un vampiro? ¿O un humano? – preguntó Krul.

– Cualquiera que consideres más apropiado para que lleve el gen del serafín. Pero al lograr que uno… o incluso los dos se apareen para reproducir el linaje genético no solo te dará más serafines… sino que también le dará a los vampiros una ventaja si consigues que un vampiro y uno de tus serafines se reproduzcan con éxito. – afirmó Ferid sencillamente.

– Estás… mmm… es un buen punto pero, ¿a quién debería sugerirle esto? Mis dos serafines son mayormente humanos y ningún vampiro querría reproducirse con uno de ellos. – Krul esperó por una respuesta y Ferid sonrió.

– Recomiendo a Akane para el trabajo… mientras pueda estar con su ángel… y tú sabes quién es, mi dulce Krul. – dijo Ferid.

– Yuuichiro Hyakuya… bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar para ver qué pasará… después de todo… no irá a ningún lado. –

– ¡Precisamente! – excalmó Ferid.

– No le menciones de esto a nadie… me encargaré de los detalles después de asegurarme de algunas cosas. – Ferid asintió.

 _"_ _¿Podrás atrapar al ángel oscuro, mi dulce Krul?"_

{SHIBUYA: COMPLEJO DEPARTAMENTAL – 45 EAST}

Desde que empezaron a asistir a la academia de la Armada Imperial Demoniaca hace algunos días atrás, el grupo de cuatro había pasado a ser de cinco, y se estaban esforzando al máximo para acostumbrarse a los cambios. Más que todo Mika, quien estaba canalizando un aparente _shogun_ mortal, ya que desde que Yuu se enfermó, había sido nada menos que amenazador.  
Shinoa observó a Yoichi cocinar algo para ellos ya que Mika había salido a hacer algunos mandados.

El apartamento no era muy grande, pero tenía un tamaño modesto. Con una cocina que guiaba hasta la sala, un baño y dos cuartos que eran casi del mismo tamaño. Kimizuki miró a Shinoa mientras que la chica colocaba el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de Yuu, quien se estremeció y soltó un quejido de incomodidad antes de quedarse quieto.

Kimizuki todavía no podía terminar de meterse en la cabeza lo que había descubierto, por medio de Guren, sobre los hermanos Hyakuya. Lo que había visto el otro día no era simplemente una broma de su mente: Yuu y su hermano tenían una capacidad que les permitía copiar una habilidad y retenerla dentro de ellos permanentemente. Estaba fascinado y quería preguntarle al menor de los Hyakuya sobre eso, pero el chico aún seguía con fiebre y necesitaba permanecer en reposo. Con un suspiro, terminó de cocinar con Yoichi y llevó un poco de sopa y arroz a la sala donde estaban cuidando a Yuu, mientras Mika regresaba.

– Cielos, y yo que pensaba que mis resfriados eran malos. Estás rompiendo un record, Hyakuya – dijo Kimizuki.

– Cuarenta… volvió a subir… – el chico suspiró.

– Sí, lo sé… y tienes permiso para llamarme Yuu… Nadie me llama por mi apellido en realidad – dijo mientras dejaba que Shinoa colocará un paño de agua fría en su frente.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Nunca haces nada a medias, ¿entonces en qué cambia que estés enfermo por usar un estúpido don? – él sonrió un poco.

– Lo dice la chiquilla. – Le dio un codazo. Shinoa frunció el ceño.

– ¿Ah sí? Bueno, puedo hacer esto mucho más divertido… – dijo con maldad.

– ¡Shinoa, se gentil! Yuu está enfermo. – La chica suspiró mientras colocaba sus dedos en la garganta del chico para chequear su pulso.

– Tu ritmo cardiaco está elevado. – Mencionó mientras Yuu se acurrucaba bajo su edredón.

– Hmmm… – y antes de que los tres se dieran cuenta, el chico de cabello negro se había quedado dormido mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá y el edredón.

El grupo lo miró mientras estaba ahí, respirando de forma estable, mientras que Shinoa sonreía y le acomodaba mejor el edredón.

– Profundamente dormido… Se lo ve bastante calmado, ¿no es así? Ya saben… cuando no está tratando de ser un sabelotodo presuntuoso. – afirmó Kimizuki.

– De hecho es un chico muy amable si intentaras acostumbrarte a sus excusas, personalidad y actitud… – la afirmación de Shinoa hizo que Yoichi asintiera.

– Estuve en la misma clase con él, y honestamente solía estar asustado por su sola presencia. Pero siempre escuché cosas buenas de Mika… por alguna razón, nunca intenté acercarme a ellos hasta hace una semana atrás... – dijo Yoichi.

– ¿Yuuichiro Hyakuya? ¿Un chico amable? Es un enano con aparente deseo de morir... – Shinoa miró a Kimizuki.

– No es tan pequeño... – afirmó cortante.

– Pero hay algo que me he estado preguntando Shinoa… ¿estás enamorada de él? – La chica se puso roja.

– ¡E-Eso es personal! E independientemente de lo que sienta, ¡eso no es de tu incumbencia! – Kimizuki sonrió. Hora de pagar por algunas bromas.

– ¿Qué? Acaso no está lo suficientemente interesado…? – La chica sintió que se le hincharon las mejillas.

– N-No, es solo que… no lo veo a él o a Mika de esa manera… los veo como… – Kimizuki la miró.

– ¿Como qué? ¿Como amigos? – Shinoa miró a Yuu y le removió algunos mechones de sus ojos.

– Supongo que ha comenzado a convertirse en mi amigo… y mientras más los veo a ambos, más me doy cuenta de lo fuerte que él se está volviendo… No sabes nada de ellos, Kimizuki. Lo que viste y has escuchado hasta ahora no es nada comparado con lo que Guren me ha dicho. Me preocupo porque sé que necesitan de personas que estén ahí para ellos así que… – Escucharon un click y se volvieron para ver a Mika entrar y dejar algunas cosas en la mesa.

– ¿Y a dónde saliste corriendo? – preguntó Kimizuki.

– Fui a conseguir medicina para Yuu. Su fiebre me ha tenido preocupado así que fui por algo para eso. Un remedio natural que Guren solía darnos cuando nos enfermábamos de niños. – Sacó una botella de tamaño mediano mientras agarraba una taza del estante de la cocina.

– ¿Herbal? ¿Y por qué les daría eso? – preguntó Shinoa.

– Aunque no lo crean, Guren tiene una debilidad con nosotros… nos adoptó a ambos para mantenernos a salvo. Nos entrenó y nos ayudó a recuperar la salud. Nos cuidó cuando estábamos completamente imposibilitados… y aunque a veces nos vuelva locos, realmente nos preocupamos por él como un padre… – Yoichi levantó una ceja.

– ¿No estaban en un orfanato antes de que el virus se propagara? – Mika asintió.

– Sí… mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto y… la familia de Yuu era peor que eso… – Mika comenzó a mover el líquido en la taza.

– Leí que sus verdaderos nombres eran Mikaela Shindo y Yuuichiro Amane. Supongo que no conservaste tu apellido porque no le viste ningún sentido en hacerlo, pero ¿cuál fue la razón para que Yuu no conservara el suyo? – el rubio se giró para mirarlos.

– Porque sus padres pensaban que él era un demonio. Abusaron de él… no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero su madre se suicidó y casi una semana después su padre intentó asesinarlo… por lo que me dijeron, fue porque él era algo inhumano… creo que Yuu y yo teníamos algunos de nuestros dones antes de que el mundo empeorara y las personas lo vieron como algo monstruoso en vez de algo que pudiera ayudar como ahora… – afirmó.

– Dones… así es como los llama la Armada Imperial Demoniaca cuando se manifiestan, pero ninguno de nosotros realmente sabe la verdad de por qué los humanos empezaron a mostrar signos de tener poderes sobrenaturales… y es muy raro que no hayan suficientes personas como para siquiera experimentar y obtener respuestas… ninguno de nosotros obtuvo esas habilidades, así que no entiendo por qué la Armada solo muestra interés cuando alguien aparece con ello. – Yoichi miró a Yuu por un momento.

– ¿Yuu tiene otras habilidades? Conozco lo que nos has dicho hasta ahora pero… – Mika se encogió de hombros.

– Guren dijo que teníamos tres dones: uno que era idéntico y dos que no lo eran pero que provenían de un extraño gen que tenemos. No estamos relacionados por consanguinidad pero llevamos exactamente el mismo don. Me parece algo divertido en realidad. – dijo.

– Eso es bastante raro… pero… ¿qué hay de tus dones? – Mika se encogió de hombros.

– Supongo que se manifestarán a su debido tiempo. No he intentado hacer que algo pase así que… ¿sucede algo Kimizuki? – el chico de cabello rosa miró a Yuu y luego lo regresó a ver.

– ¿Dones? ¿Ambos son el tipo de personas que tienen esa clase de habilidades? Cielos… – dijo con una ligera expresión de enojo en su rostro.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – Mika lo miró y el chico bajó la mirada.

– Solo me estaba preguntado si alguno de ustedes ha escuchado el término _naturópata_ … – Mika se detuvo momentáneamente.

– Am… he leído acerca de ellos pero nunca los he visto. Son increíblemente raros. Menos del 1% de la población humana tiene rasgos de ese don – dijo él.

– Ya veo… – Shinoa lo miró.

– ¿Por qué preguntabas? – preguntó ella.

– Solo tenía curiosidad si alguno de ustedes había visto uno antes o si sabían cómo se ven sus poderes cuando los usan… – Mika pensó por un momento.

– Cálido… una luz brillante pero suave, y su color depende del tipo de aura que la persona dueña del don tenga… y también te sientes a salvo. – Todos lo miraron.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Mika flexionó su brazo izquierdo.

– Un vampiro me atravesó el estómago y me arrancó el brazo izquierdo. Yuu le disparó en la cabeza cuando escapamos porque Akane le dijo que me saque de allí y nos fuéramos a pesar de que ella también estaba muriendo. Yuu me sacó de ese lugar y fuimos rescatados por Guren, quien se encargó de que nos cuidaran bien… recuerdo que sentía mucho dolor y solo preguntaba por Yuu. Él estuvo ahí en la habitación conmigo cuando nos llevaron al hospital... –

– ¿Y? Necesitabas a alguien familiar en ese momento. – dijo Kimizuki. Mika negó con la cabeza.

– Cuando desperté, Guren me dijo que la cirugía para resujetar mi brazo había salido bien y que con suerte no tendría problemas… pero recuerdo que antes de despertar, alguien tomó mi mano y se acostó junto a mí. La sensación y el brillo vinieron después de eso. Cuando abrí los ojos, Yuu estaba dormido a mi lado, pero dudo que hubiera sido él y dijo que no había visto a nadie así que pensé que alguien había llevado a un naturópata o que alguno de los trabajadores del hospital era uno... –

– Eso tendría más sentido. Bueno, levantémoslo para que puedas darle la medicina que necesita – dijo Shinoa

– ¡No hagas nada cruel, Shinoa! – la chica de cabello lavanda sonrió y decidió no torturar al pobre muchacho.

– Está bien… seré buena. –

{CIUDAD DE LOS VAMPIROS – CÁMARA DE KRUL TEPES}

Krul sonrió mientras observaba a Akane de una manera que hizo que la chica de ojos cafes levantara una ceja. La reina de los vampiros dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de ella como si fuera alguna clase de objeto extraño que nunca antes había visto en su vida. La joven mujer de cabello rosa sonrió de nuevo cuando se paró frente a ella y la observó detenidamente una vez más. Krul había estado considerando la idea de Ferid por varias horas, y estaba satisfecha al ver el valor que estaba adquiriendo el plan que estaba formándose en su mente. Observó detenidamente a su _hija_ y sonrió otra vez.

– ¿Cómo estuvo tu recorrido, Akane? – preguntó tranquila.

– Estuvo entretenido supongo… recibí tu carpeta… aprecio las fotos. – La chica se sonrojó ligeramente y Krul sonrió.

– Oh no hay problema. Sé lo preciados que son para ti… Tú… estás enamorada de uno de ellos, ¿no es así? – preguntó mientras regresaba a su trono.

– Yo… am… – La reina rio mientras que Akane desvió su mirada hacia un lado.

– Yuuichiro Hyakuya… un humano bastante lindo ¿no?" le preguntó y Akane se sonrojó más.

– Am… cómo supiste que yo… – Krul movió su mano de un lado a otro.

– Oh, siempre supe cómo te sentías por él… le diste tu primer beso después de todo… pero esa no es la razón por la que te llamé, Akane – dijo Krul mientras la miraba con detenimiento otra vez.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – la reina negó con la cabeza.

– Para nada… solo que Ferid tuvo una maravillosa idea para reunirte con tu amor extraviado – dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Yuu? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Krul cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

– Bueno, tenemos un plan para recuperar Shinjuku de esos asquerosos cerdos de la Armada Imperial Demoniaca Japonesa… y Ferid me propuso una idea bastante buena: sabes que tu preciado Yuuichiro tiene un extraño don y un patrón genético extremadamente raro… Tuvimos la idea de crear un linaje con su patrón… quiero que tú seas su pareja, Akane – le dijo Krul.

– Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que quieres que Yuuichiro y yo tengamos una familia? – la reina asintió con felicidad.

– ¡Así es! Los dos podrán estar juntos, tener una vida pacífica y maravillosa, y una familia... ¿Acaso no es perfecto?– Akane asintió.

– Suena como una vida hermosa… me gustaría vivirla – admitió. El nudo en su estómago se apretó.

– Entonces, cuando vayamos a Shinjuku, convence a Yuuichiro Hyakuya de venir contigo. Y cuando lo haga, podrás estar con él… para siempre. – afirmó.

– Un momento, ¿qué vas a intentar hacer con él? – Krul sonrió.

– Bueno, su linaje no se mezclaría bien con el tuyo si continuara siendo humano… así que lo convertiré como lo hice contigo. Los vampiros aún pueden reproducirse sin ser mortales. Así que él se convertirá en un vampiro como tú lo hiciste y podrán tener su "felices por siempre" – dijo Krul.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo. Eso sería lindo… suena bien… –

– Entonces esa será tu misión cuando invadamos Shinjuku: encuentra a Yuuichiro Hyakuya y convéncelo para que venga contigo – dijo.

– ¿Qué hay de Mika? – Akane la observó con una mirada esperanzadora. Krul sonrió.

– A él también… tráelos a ambos contigo. –

– Gracias, Su Majestad. – Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y salía de la habitación.

Akane mantuvo su actitud animada mientras caminaba por el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras de regreso a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se cambió para ir a dormir. Colocó su ropa a un lado junto con su espada y deshizo su trenza mientras se estiraba y paraba frente al espejo. A diferencia de creencias populares, los vampiros sí tenían reflejo… pero ella lo odiaba. Akane apretó sus dientes mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se apartó del espejo para ver la habitación que la rodeaba. Odiaba esto: el dolor de solo beber la sangre de Krul, el auto-aborrecimiento por haberse convertido en lo que Yuu y los demás odiaban y temían. Odiaba todo en lo que se había convertido.

¿Exactamente qué la había llevado a escoger esto? Oh, lo recordó ahora que lo había pensado bien: ella no lo escogió, y odiaba a la perra que le había hecho esto y a todos quienes le habían mentido. Ahora sabía que cuando la misión iniciara y que los Nobles expusieran sus propios planes, los iba a encontrar… encontrarlo a _él_ y hacerles saber que a pesar de los cambios, seguía con vida y siendo la misma.

Akane se rehusaba a formar parte del pequeño y enfermizo plan de Krul. Lo que sentía por Yuu no era algo para que los vampiros sacaran provecho. Sabía que los humanos no eran malos y que los vampiros estaban tratando de ponerla en contra de ellos. Yuu estaba a salvo con ellos, pero si ella lo traía de regreso a Sanguinem, entonces no había duda de lo que Krul realmente haría con él o con ambos. Le había dicho cosas tan maravillosas como que podrían pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos y tener una familia, pero Akane sabía lo que eso significaba: ellos querían utilizar a Yuu para algo terrible y ella también era parte del plan. Hizo un puño con su mano y lo colocó en su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón.

– Te prometo Yuu… Mika… que voy a asegurarme de que sepan que estoy aquí para ayudarlos sin importar del lado de quién esté. No voy a permitir que nos utilicen. –

{…}

 _I must be sacrificed, so can I help you all? I'll be a scapegoat if I can. My resolution failed, and all who died… light of day still hurts me._

{…}

Nota de la traductora: Perdóooooooon! Lo siento! La razón principal por la que me demoré con este capítulo es porque había una frase que no lograba traducir! Le di mil y un vueltas pero no le encontraba sentido hasta que por fin pude poner algo sin que el capítulo perdiera su idea original.

Bueno, espero no perderme tanto (ni yo me la creo.. lo siento :( )

Que no muera el fandom! Anyway, aquí su...

ADELANTO:

Que alguien libere un demonio en un salón de clases no era lo ellos esperaban, pero lo habían hecho bastante bien para un grupo de chicos. Estaba orgulloso de ver a sus dos mocosos adoptados soportar sin señales de tensión. Lo harían muy bien.

"Felicitaciones, los cuatro obtuvieron cuatro estrellas… Acaban de ganarse una prueba con las muy raras series de Demonios Negros."

CAPITULO 5: LOS DEMONIOS NEGROS


End file.
